When Tradegy Strikes
by XTalking Chibi monkeyX
Summary: My first fic, the rating will change due to violence, launguage, etc.
1. The babys coming, The babys coming!

YAY! My first fanfiction!  
>Sorry about the randomness in advance, this chapters quite...random.<br>There will be more chapters to come (about 21) so stick around and enjoy!  
>(Big thankies to 0X-PunkyMonkey-X0 for the help in editing this bitch. :D)<p>

When Tragedy Strikes.

Roy was woken by the tiny pitter patter of feet rushing up the stairs. He smiled to himself and pretended to be asleep. The door to his bedroom creaked slightly, and a small voice echoed around the room

"Daddy! Daddy wake up! We have lotsa visitors" Roy rolled onto his side, so that he had his back to hi daughter. He yawned loudly.

"Five more minutes!" He mumbled. He heard his daughter Lisa sigh. He listened as she made her way down the stairs. Chuckling softly, he stretched waited for the sweet sound of the footsteps of his wife approaching. Instead, he heard what sounded like a herd of elephants approaching. That could only mean one thing. Roy gulped loudly.

"Oh no..." he started with a quivering voice

"ROY!"

"SHIT!" He thought out loud.

All of a sudden, Edward, Ling and Hughes piled into his bedroom, surrounding his bed. They exchanged evil glances, and climbed onto his bed. They watched Roy's face as it filled with horror, and then proceeded to start jumping on his bed.

"C'MON LAZY!" Ed yelled

"OOOOH THIS BED IS AWESOME!" Ling exclaimed

"HAVE YOU SEEN THESE PICTURES OF ELYSIA YET ROY!" Hughes nagged.

Roy would have normally been waken up by Riza and a frying pan, but this was unexpected. Lisa, having heard all the commotion, decided to join in on the fun, and also started jumping on Roy's bed. Riza Winry and Lan Fan stood outside the door, laughing at poor Roy. Ling and Hughes exchanged glances and stopped jumping. They got down and Hughes swooped up the unexpecting Riza. Lan Fan giggled at her poor friend, until Ling decided to sweep her off her feet, and started jumping on the bed again. Armstrong, who was supposed to be cooking pancakes, decided to pick them all up and jump on Roy's bed. Roy nearly fainted from shock.

"ISN'T THIS EXHILARATING?" Armstrong bellowed.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?" They yelled back in unison. Black Hayate, who was having a nap on Lisa's bed, padded into Roy's bedroom. He looked up at Winry and whined. Winry patted him on the head. She looked at the idiots jumping on Roy's bed.

"I don't know either boy" she sighed. Winry wasn't working because she was her second child. The sweet scent of pancakes wafted through the air, just the smell of them made everyone drool. Then they heard what sounded like a fan, the smell of pancakes became stronger and stronger. Al was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a plate of fresh pancakes, and a fan. He was wafting the scent toward them all, taunting them with the sweet smell of pancakes. Everybody turned towards Al, and stared at him. He gulped. He could tell that underneath their mischievous grins there was evil intent.

"PANCAAAAAAAAKES!" they yelled in unison. Al squealed and made a dash for it as his friends came roaring down the stairs. However, Mei stopped the commotion by snatching the plate from Als hands. She pointed towards the kitchen.

"If you want pancakes, then go sit down like civilised human beings!" she barked.

Everybody crowded around Rizas table, which was surprisingly big enough for all of them to sit around comfortably. Pancakes and coffee were dished out, and soon everybody was tucking in to the delicious meal.

"So Winry" Riza began, looking at Winry from over the top of her coffee mug "When's the baby due?" Winry smiled happily, and rested her left hand on her stomach. "Next week! I'm really excited about it!" Edward placed his own hand over Winrys and smiled at her. Alphonse Jr. clambered onto Edwards knee.

"Do ya think I'll get a baby sister daddy? Do ya!" He chirped loudly. Winry giggled and patted her son on the head.

"I hope you get a baby sister, I want a daughter dang it!"

Black Hayate padded into the room, his nose tingled with the sweet smell of morning breakfast. He sat down next to Riza and whined loudly. Riza tapped her dog on the nose.

"No. No breakfast for you Hayate, you have your own food!" she scolded. Black Hayate tilted his head and let out a small squeaky bark. Lisa giggled at the silly doggy. She secretly slipped him a pancake under the table. Black Hayate ate the pancake in a flash and licked his lips.

"Lisa, you're not feeding the dog again are you?" Lisa yelped. Roy chuckled.

"B-but how did you know!" she spluttered. Roy looked at Riza, and then at Lisa.

"Your mother has eyes everywhere! She knows everything!"

Lisa gasped. Roy smiled at his handiwork. Kids believed EVERYTHING.

"That's going a bit far Roy" Riza muttered.

"She even has eyes on her-"  
>"TOO FAR ROY!" Roy grinned devilishly. He loved winding up Riza on a morning.<p>

Winry clutched her stomach and groaned. Hughes looked over at her.

"You ok Winry?" he asked. Winry shook her head.

"My...uh...my water...just...broke..." her voice trailed off. Everybody stopped and stared at Winry in disbelief, apart from Ling, who was still eating pancakes.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Edward was the first to react. He ran around the kitchen flailing his arms. He did a couple of laps of the table, until he slipped on Winrys...water.

"YOWZA! WE GOTTA GET THIS LADY TO THE HOSPITAL!" Armstrong yelled.

"NOBODY PANIC!" Ling yelled.

...

"Thank you! Now, Riza and Roy will take Winry and ed to the hospital. An-"

"Why do I have to go!" Roy cut him off. Ling turned and faced Roy.

"...BECAUSE THERES PERVERTS AND BAD PEOPLE OUT THERE! DO YA WANT SOMEONE TO STEAL YOUR WOMAN!" he yelled. Roy stood and stared blankly. Riza helped Winry out of her seat, and into her car. Roy sat in the passenger's side, and Ed climbed into the back with Winry. Riza took the wheel, and put her foot down on the accelerator. She was speeding like a mad woman, but she was speeding with care.

There was a pregnant in the back after all.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a nurse. Ed leaned on the desk.

"Were having a baby, c-"

"Well that's nice! If you change your mind there's some contraception over there..." she said, pointing towards a small office.

Roy couldn't help but to giggle. Ed gritted his teeth.

"No, no! You don't understand! Were having the baby right now!"

"Sir, sex in public is illegal, unless you want to go in that cupboard over there..."

Ed slapped himself. He saw Mustang laughing. _At least someone's enjoying this,_ he thought bitterly.

"MY WIFE IS IN FRIKEN LABOUR!"

"Labour? What type of work does she do?"

Ed screamed. He grabbed his head and head butted the desk. Riza calmly walked over to the desk.

SLAM.

She put her hand down on the desk, and addressed the nurse in a stern voice.

"My friend here is giving birth as we speak. Her water broke about 20 minutes ago. now can you please go get a doctor!" The nurse stood up and bowed.  
>"Of course, right away ma'am! Take a seat whilst I fetch a doctor!" and with that, she trotted off. Roy smirked when he saw the look on Eds face.<p>

"How the hell did you get through to her! " he exclaimed. Riza smiled.

"Men are from mars..." she giggled. Eds jaw dropped. _This woman is the devil_! He thought. Roy leant on Ed and whispered in his ear from behind him.  
>"Don't go thinking bad things about my wife, you twerp!"<p>

Ed swivelled around. Roy and Riza were probably the most dangerous couple on earth, no doubt about it!  
>Soon enough, Winry was in a small room, surrounded by doctors and nurses. Edward sat himself next to her and held her hand. She smiled at him.<p>

"You're gonna do great!" he said. Winry nodded, but she was still nervous all the same.

"Ok Mrs Elric, you're ready now...now push!"

A few moments later, the whole hospital was filled with a blood curdling scream, enough to make anyone squirm.

That night, Alphonse was on baby sitting duty with Mei. They had successfully gotten Alphonse Jr to bed, and were relaxing in their own room. Al sighed and sat on the bed.  
>"Whats wrong?" Mei asked from the bathroom.<p>

He looked in the direction of the bathroom. He yawned loudly.

"Just thinking about Winry and Ed..."  
>Mei poked her head around the door. She smiled at Al.<br>"They'll be ok!" she said, grinning. Al sighed again. He knew she was right, but he couldn't help but to worry. All of a sudden, the phone started ringing. Al answered.

"Hell-"

"AL YOU HAVE TO GET DOWN HERE WINRYS GIVEN BIRTH AND ITS AMAZING AND YOU'VE GOT A NIECE AND WINRY SAYS HI TO YOU AND MEI AND SHE SAID TO TELL YOU THAT WE HAVE A DAUGHTER!"

...

"Are you quite finished Ed?" Al asked. He could hear him panting from the other end.

"Yeah! just get down here, ok! OH! And tell the others to come too! Bye!"

Ed hung up before Al had the chance to say bye. Mei cautiously entered the room.

"So...?" she asked, with a slight smile. Al faced her, his face plastered with a huge grin.

"I HAVE A NIECE!" Mei squealed. She joined hands with al and started jumping around, whooping and singing, and what not.

"What's going on?" Alphonse junior mumbled as he walked into the room. Al picked him up and grinned at him.

"WERE GOING TO GO VISIT YOUR NEW BABY SISTER!"

OOH! WINRY HAD A BABY!  
>ED TALKED TO A SLACK NURSE!<br>ARMSTRONG USED A BIG WORD!  
>AL TAUNTED PEOPLE WITH THE POWER OF PANCAKES!<p>

Whatever could happen next?

(Rate, Review!)

:3


	2. When Tragedy Strikes

When they arrived at hospital, they were greeted by Roy and Riza, who both had big smiles on their faces. They all talked excitedly although they all were a little tired.

"Is everybody here?" Riza said, doing a head count. Armstrong looked around.

"Looks like were still waiting for Ling and Lan Fan..." Hughes muttered. Riza rolled her eyes. It was typical of Ling to arrive late at important events such as these.

All of a sudden, the sound of a motorbike engine and girlish screaming filled the air. Everybody's attention was now focused on a motorbike heading straight for the car park. Roy grinned.

"I didn't know Ling could drive a motorbike!" he said "He's more of a man than I thought!" Mei sighed and shook her head.

"No, that's not Ling, its-"  
>"LAN FAN SLOW DOWN YOURE GONNA KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"<p>

"MAN UP DAMMIT! WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION IF YOU HAD WOKEN UP!"

Carefully, Lan Fan parked the motorbike, and helped Ling (who was now shaking like a leaf) off of it. Everybody grinned at the happy couple as they walked towards them.

"Sorry were late. Lazy bones here wouldn't get out of bed!" Lan Fan explained. Ling turned towards his girlfriend. "I thought you loved me!" he said, quivering. Lan Fan smiled at him sweetly. "Of course I love you. I just happen to drive very fast when I'm late for important occasions."

Edward marched out the front. He was wondering what the hold up was. Alphonse Jr. hugged Ed and grinned happily. Once everybody (especially Ling) had settled down, Ed showed them where Winry was. An immediate smile came to her face as they entered. Everybody gasped in awe when they saw Winry holding her beautiful baby girl. Ed put his son on the bed, and Winry hugged him.

"Say hello to your little sister buddy!" She said softly. Alphonse Jr. couldn't stop smiling. Winry passed the tiny baby to him, and he cradled her gently.

"I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!" he announced happily. Al smiled.

"You'll have to try hard if you want to top your dad!" he chuckled. Winry looked around at her friends, who were admiring the baby.

"So...who else wants to hold her?" she asked, laughing slightly. Almost everybody's hand went up simultaneously.

And so it began.

The baby was passed around the room, like a game of pass the parcel. When Lan Fan held her, she couldn't help but to blush. Ling grinned at her. She was cute when she blushed.

"I want one!" She shyly squeaked .Ling blinked. _Did she seriously just say that? _

"What did you just say Lan Fan?" he jeered. Lan Fan went even redder.

"N-nothing!" she stammered. Ling poked her cheek.

"You want kiddie winks, don't you!" he said, half joking. Lan Fan shook her head furiously.

"N-not yet! I was just thinking, that's all!" she stammered nervously

Edward held his tiny daughter and smiled. Winry suddenly gasped. Ed turned to her.

"What's wrong honey? Is something the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"W-we haven't thought of a name yet!" she stuttered. Ed had never actually considered any girl names. Winry suddenly clicked her fingers.

"Trisha! We should name her Trisha!" she chirped. Ed's eyes widened. So did Al's.

"After my mom?" he asked. Winry nodded. He smiled happily. _Damn I love this woman!_ he thought to himself.

A few days later, Trisha was brought home to live with her parents and big brother. Edward smiled happily as he watched Alphonse Jr put Trisha in her cot. Winry was finally going back to work that day. Everybody at work was eager for her to return as well. She loved her job as a mechanic. It was good to be going back.

"Are you sure you'll cope?" she asked Edward as she pulled her coat on.

"Yes! Now go get some work done!" he jeered, and pecked her on the cheek.

"Well, if you need any help, call Riza, or Lan Fan or Mei, or some other female, females are good with babies! Their numbers are on the fridge!"

"Yes dear, thank you dear, I love you dear!" Ed said sarcastically. Winry tutted, and kissed her husband. Ed watched as she left for work, and disappeared around the corner. Alphonse Jr stood next to Ed and moaned.

"Is mommy going to work tonight?" he asked sadly. Ed nodded

"Why? Is there something up?" He asked. Alphonse Jr shook his head.

"No...It's just I don't like it when Mommies gone!"

The next day, Ed woke up at about 7:30, ready to greet Winry as she came home.

He went downstairs and sat in the kitchen. _That's funny_ he thought _isn't she home by now? _He sighed to himself. She couldn't have gone far; her work place was within an easy walking distance of the house.

By 9:00, Winry still hadn't shown up Ed started pacing. _Where the hell is she!_ He thought. Eds thoughts were interrupted when the phone started ringing.

"Hello!" he said as he answered. A female voice answered, but it wasn't Winrys.

"Ed? It's Izumi. I need to tell you something important." Ed gulped.

"S-sure...go ahead." He mumbled. He heard Izumi clear her throat.

"Some of my officers will be coming to visit shortly to deliver some news. They should be arriving at around 10:30."  
>"Oh. Thanks." he said "Bye"<p>

Ed hung up the phone and slouched on the sofa. He sighed heavily. He shut his eyes for a minute, and hoped he would soon wake up to find it was a dream...and with that he fell asleep...

BANG BANG BANG.

Ed jumped nearly a foot in the air when he heard the banging. He looked at the clock.

10:00.

Which meant it was most probably the officers arriving early. He dragged himself off the sofa and answered the door. He recognized the three officers straight away. It was Hughes, Lan Fan and Armstrong, all dressed in their uniforms, looking rather glum.

"What's happened?" Ed mumbled. He saw Hughes flinch.

"I-it's about Winry." Armstrong stammered. Ed pushed the door back and invited the three of them in. He sat across from the officers and trembled slightly. This was no dream.

"S-so what's happened to her? Is she ok?" Ed said in a quaking voice.

Lan Fan let out a small sob. Armstrong sniffled.

"Winry passed away last night" he began in a gruff voice "Or should I say she was murdered?"


	3. Hard to handle

**OOOH! **  
><strong>Tensions building now! <strong>  
><strong>Thanks to everyone who's read so far!<strong>  
><strong>:3<strong>

The news was hard to stomach. Nobody said anything; the room became deadly silent, apart from the odd sobs that escaped from Armstrong. After a few minutes, Hughes's phone began to ring. He answered, although he was sobbing softly.

"Hello? I-izumi...yeah, he knows...ok, alright...bye"

Hughes stuffed the phone back into his pocket and turned to face his fellow officers.

"We've gotta go. Izumi's put us three on the case." Lan Fan and Armstrong nodded, and stood up. Lan Fan waited as her companions walked by, and gave Ed a reassuring hug. "Im sorry we have to leave you like this..." she whispered, still sobbing slightly. Ed mouthed the words "Its ok" although he knew she couldn't hear him. Ed heard the door click as she left.

For a few minutes he sat completely still. The news washed over him like a tsunami, leaving him torn and devastated. His heart, his mind, his soul and his body had been overtaken by an overwhelming sadness. He buried his face in his hands, unable to stop himself from crying. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably, and like a child he cursed and cried at the world. Alphonse Jr stood at the door, watching his father break down completely. He padded softly into the room and gently grabbed Eds hand. Ed looked up at his son. His eyes were red from crying, and his faced was twisted into an image of complete despair and horror.

"Daddy? What's wrong? Where's mommy? Isn't she back yet? Why are you crying daddy!" Alphonse Jr felt himself getting upset too. He didn't want to see him like this. Ed pulled his son onto his knee and hugged him tightly. He didn't know what to say to help his son.

Meanwhile, Roy turned on his television to watch the news. He flicked through the channels until he came to the news. There was a murder! Roy leaned forward and listened carefully.

"_Today's main story – A murder occurred last night, just off of Briggs Avenue_. _The victim was attacked at around 9:30 last night, our research team can reveal. The 22 year old mother of two, Winry Elric, was believed to be attacked by a man whilst she was out alone. Details about her death will be released later, after further investigation. And now, the weather..._"

Roy stared in disbelief at the TV screen. _Who would want to kill someone as gentle and as kind as Winry!_ he thought bitterly.

"S-she...was killed...?" he heard a voice mutter from behind him. He whirled around and saw Riza stood behind him, her face pale, and her hands cupped over her mouth. Roy nodded slowly, unable to believe it himself. Riza fell to her knees and started sobbing loudly. Roy rushed to her side and held her in a tight embrace, sobbing as well. He was used to seeing murders on the news, but he had never imagined one of his own friends appearing on the news like that.

That evening, everybody gathered at the Mustangs house. After hearing the news about Winry, they all were there to support each other. Someone like Winry didn't deserve to die, not like that. She was always so kind, so gentle, so loving. She was a great friend, a brilliant mother, and a genius mechanic. Everybody was far too shocked to speak, and even if they wanted to, they couldn't muster the strength to anyway. Roy finally shattered the silence.

"Do you think the media will make a big fuss about this, Hughes?" he muttered.

"Of course they will! They always do when tragedy strikes!" he said sadly, shaking his head.

Riza went into the kitchen and brought in a tray of drinks, including juice boxes for the kids. Ling was the first to raise his glass.

"To Winry!" he said bravely, before downing the deadly shot. The others raised their glasses too, before downing their drinks too. Armstrong stood up, and turned to Hughes and Lan Fan in turn.

"We'd better get going with our investigation." he sighed. Hughes nodded in agreement, and stood up as well. Lan Fan rose to her feet slowly, and sighed.

The others watched as the three of them left the house.

Everybody's life had been put on hold by this event, Mei and Al had to close down their shop, Ling had a co-worker take his place as boss, since he still had a huge business to run, and Ed had been transformed into a completely different man. Although they didn't say so, they all felt sorry for the officers who had to work on the case. If Ed and the others wanted, they could just forget about the whole thing, pretend it never happened, and suppress the memory altogether. But the officers, however, were reminded about her every time they went to work, and worst of all, they had to see her as well...

**Next chapter will be coming soon! Blame my editor for mistakes! (Shes useless sometimes!)  
>(Joking!)<strong>


	4. Investigators and Bartenders

**Chapter Four! Hooray! **  
><strong>This chapters a little short, because its focused around the three officers and their investigation.<strong>  
><strong>The chapters will be getting longer and more action packed though!<strong>

Meanwhile, the three officers were approaching the crime scene, looking rather glum.

"Here come the three musketeers" another officer joked. It was rare for the three of them to be on different cases, seeing though they had such a strong team – Armstrong was the muscles, Hughes was the quick thinker and Lan Fan was the intelligence. The trio had already taken on several murder cases and sent down many criminals, but this was different, it was personal. They pulled on rubber gloves and ducked underneath the police tape and entered the crime scene. That's when they saw her.

Her body was covered in crimson blood, her clothes tattered were she had been stabbed, and bruises around her wrists. Her eyes were closed, and her face looked peaceful, as if she was asleep. Hughes took a deep breath, and released it slowly. He examined her wounds; all were at least an inch deep. He scratched his chin. Armstrong and Lan Fan waited patiently, they could tell he was deep in thought.

"The wounds suggest that the attacker was at least at least a metre away, judging by their depth, meaning the weapon was most likely a sword. The bruises suggest that he grabbed her, trying to stop her from getting away..." He then pointed to a trail of blood.

"She could've then been attacked, meaning she wouldve been facing him, although that would mean she had turned around to try fighting him off or to see if he was giving chase." he suggested. Armstrong nodded in agreement.

"Some of her personal belongings like her purse were found, so maybe he was just a drugged up mugger" Lan Fan continued. Hughes scratched the back of his head.

"Man, this is going to be hard to figure." he muttered. "The murderer could be anyone!" Lan Fan shook her head. "Not just anyone, we need to find out which people in this town are registered as weapon holders." she said, examining the wounds. Armstrong looked around for CCTV cameras, finding only one perched on a lamppost. "What about last night's footage? Will that be reviewed?" he asked another officer. The officer nodded. "Fuery and Sheska from Izumis department will be doing that shortly, we need to obtain the footage first." he explained. "A forensics team will be taking her body to the lab to be properly reviewed shortly, hopefully then we can find her killer" Armstrong thanked the officer, and turned towards Lan Fan and Hughes, who were in tears again. Armstrong knelt beside them and pulled them into a warm embrace, and began crying himself. The other officers looked at them and shook their heads in pity. They decided to let the three of them go, and took over for the night. It was ok for them, they didn't know her as well as they did.

The three very depressed officers sat in a bar, drinking strong alcohols, unable to believe how useless they felt. They probably would've been better on another case, but Izumi trusted the three of them more than anyone, and they knew it. Armstrong and Hughes started talking about the possible ways she could've been attacked, scribbling their ideas in a notepad. Lan Fan had her eyes on a strange man who seemed to be watching the officers, and listening to what they were saying. The man who accompanied him noticed her looking, and winked at her, with a grin on his face. Slightly startled, she turned back to her companions, listening to the hundreds of ways Winrys murder could've happened. _Them guys knew something..._she thought hastily, as she saw them walk out the bar, laughing and joking.

**Like I said, kinda short, sorry!**  
><strong>Hooray for mystery charactors! They'll be playing their parts soon!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Funeral for a friend

**Sad Chapter ahead!**  
><strong>This chapter is still a little short, sorry about that!<strong>  
><strong>Still, enjoy!<strong>

A few weeks later was the day of Winrys funeral. Everybody gathered at Edwards house an hour before they had to leave. Everybody was trying to keep a stiff upper lip, as hard it was. Mei was the first to burst into tears, cursing about the whole murder. Al took her into his arms and cradled her gently, trying not to cry himself. Lan Fan soon started crying too, and hid her face in her hands. Ling wrapped his arms around her and softly stroked her ebony hair. Alphonse Jr sniffled as his father helped him put his tie on, his bright blue eyes had turned red from crying, and he was trying his hardest no to cry. Ed looked into his daughter's pram and sighed. It made him distressed to know that she wouldn't be able to meet her mother. It made him sick to his stomach that someone could take the life of a mother, and leave her children distraught.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by a sea of people, all there to honour Winrys memory. Even people such as Jean Havoc and Maria Ross made an appearance, which was nice. The burial was about to begin, and everybody gathered outside and sat in rows, with Ed and company sat at the very front. Ed squeezed his sons hand as Winrys coffin was brought into view. The top of it was decorated with an array of flowers, which were a variety of colours. He started sobbing uncontrollably again, unable to force the tears back. There wasn't a single person who didn't cry at least a tear. Everybody stared glumly at Winrys soon to be resting place, which reminded everybody about a certain time in high school...

"_Ok guys! we have officially made Eds grave!" Roy announced, grinning._

"_WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU BURYING ME IN SAND!" Ed yelled defensively. Armstrong and Hughes, who had hold of him, laughed._

"_My dear Edward, if you had of manned up and asked Winry on a date like we agreed, you wouldn't be in this situation, would you!" Roy explained. Ed blushed and started struggling. Hughes and Armstrong luckily had a strong grip._

"_THAT'S NO REASON TO BURY ME! LEMME GO DAMMIT!" he yelled, still trying to break free. Al and Ling stood by and laughed at Ed, the struggling midget._

_Winry and the other girls made their way over as unfortunate Ed was thrown into the seemingly bottomless pit. They heard him scream and curse, and then land with a colossal thud. The boys laughed and shouted down to him._

"_You ok buddy!" Hughes asked, snickering._

"_Brother! Are you alive down there?" Al yelled in a worried voice._

"_OOH! He looks even smaller now!" Ling added, with his trademark smile plastered to his face. Roy laughed in agreement. Ed exploded._

"_IM NOT SMALL YOU SHIFTY EYED BASTARD! HOW ABOUT I COME UP THERE AND RIP YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD OFF AND USE IT AS A HOOD ORNAMENT!" Ed screamed. Winry and the other girls peered over the edge of the hole. Riza and Mei giggled to themselves, whilst Lan Fan and Winry tried to hold back their laughter. Ed started to climb out the hole, but his attempt failed when the wall started crumbling and he got sand in his eyes. Roy peered down at his poor friend. _

"_We'll let you out now Ed.." he started. Ed looked up at the jerk._

"_I SHOULD HOPE SO! DO Y'KNOW HOW DARK IT IS DOWN HERE! AND YOUR FAT HEADS BLOCKING THE SUNLIGHT!" Ed yelled back._

"_Under one condition!" Roy continued. Ed tilted his head._

"_W-what's that!" he asked cautiously. Roy smirked evilly. He was thinking bad things._

"_You...have to ask Winry on a date!" he announced proudly. Ed's eyes widened. He was waaaay too nervous to do that! But his friends knew that they liked each other, it was so obvious it hurt. Ed clenched his fists._

"_WHY DON'T YOU ASK RIZA ON A DATE THEN ROY, OR WHY DOSENT LING ASK LAN FAN ON A DATE, OR WHY DOSENT AL ASK MEI ON A DATE, OR WHY DOSENT HUGHES ASK GRACIA ON A DATE, OR WHY DOSENT ARMSTRONG ASK...YEAH!" Ed yelled furiously. The others stood in astonishment. How could he tell!_

_In the end, he asked her on a date, and they let him out the hole...even though it took three hours._

The coffin was lowered into the ground, making Winrys departure official. Ed bowed his head, trying to force back his tears. Alphonse Jr clung onto his arm, unable to stop crying himself. They watched in despair as her coffin was covered in dirt, making her seemingly disappear. The most painful thing was knowing that she was gone forever, like a nightmare which they couldn't wake from. After the funeral, they placed several things on her grave in remembrance. One was a bouquet of flowers; another was a framed photo of all of them at a Christmas party. Ed placed down 12 candles, each one representing each person. After about an hour of standing and unstoppable crying, they decided it would be best to go home. The three officers had to go to work anyway, and so they left her grave, vowing to seek out those responsible.

They all wished they could of prevented her death – but of course that was impossible. Knowing it was impossible made them feel hopeless, utterly hopeless.

**AAAAAAAAW :'(**  
><strong>(Poor Ed)<strong>  
><strong>Chapter six next! This next chapter will have more action! I promise!<strong>

**:D**


	6. Hide and Seek

**Mystery charactors finally revealed! I'll let you guess who they are, although one is so obvious its rediculous C:**  
><strong>Enjoy this chapter, theres some tension here! And on top of that, its longer!<strong>

That night, Lan Fan sat alone in the bar she and her fellow officers had been previously sat in. She wasn't dressed in her uniform though – instead she was wearing a black strapless top which showed off her slender shoulders. She wore a pair of long, black trousers to accompany it, with a pair of flat boots. Her hair was let down for once, and hung loosely on her back. She was jotting down the names of people that held weapons in the town, and more importantly the ones who owned swords. She glanced at the door, and she saw two familiar figures walk in.

It was them.

They sat at the opposite end of the room, out of hearing range. Lan Fan nervously sipped her drink. She could feel their eyes burning into her as she sat writing. Hughes and Armstrong were out investigating, trying to get eye witness statements. She chewed on her pen thoughtfully, and thought about how the murder had happened. Was it an accident? Was it on purpose? Was someone just randomly waving their sword around and happen to stab Winry as she walked along? She took a long drink and set her glass delicately on the table. All of a sudden, she heard her mobile ringing. She searched in her pockets until she found it. It was Hughes.

"Talk to me" she said as she answered.

"Hi to you too!" Hughes replied sarcastically. Lan Fan rolled her eyes.

"Are you calling in regards to the case Hughes? Im kinda busy right now..."

"Yeah, aren't we all...Anyways, we've got a few eye witness accounts, but they're all slightly different, and a couple sound totally made up..." Hughes sighed. "How's that list of yours coming along?" he continued. Lan Fan looked down at her paper.

"Not too bad I guess, there's too many names to count..." her voice trailed off. She saw one of the men approaching from the other side of the bar. Hughes noticed the change in her tone of voice.

"What's up?" he asked in concern. Lan Fan lowered her voice as the man got closer. "I've got company" she said, in a hushed voice. She hung up, and got back to her work. The man sat at the other side of the table, and rested his arms along the back of the leather seat.

"Sup?" he asked casually. Lan Fan decided to ignore him for the moment; she didn't trust random men in bars. The man frowned.

"Hey lady, Im talking to you!" he snapped. He looked up from her work at the man that was addressing her. He had black spikey hair, and he was wearing a pair of round, black sunglasses, which rested on his angular nose. He wore a black vest, and a black leather jacket, which was cut off at the sleeves, and had a fur trim around the top. He seemed to be the typical jackass, trying to flirt with any girl he could find.

"What do you want?" she asked in a flat voice. The man smiled at her reaction.

"Your name would be nice, or maybe even your number" he replied cockily.

"Its Lulu" she lied, with a hint of sarcasm. He grinned. _This girls got class!_ He thought to himself. He stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meetcha Lulu! The names Donnie." he replied. Lan Fan stared at his hand, and looked back at her work. Donnie frowned again, and removed his sunglasses.

He watched her scribble down names and addresses, phone numbers and post codes.

"Whatcha doing Lulu?" he asked curiously. Lan Fan didn't stop writing. She was trying hard to stay focused.

"Work." She replied flatly, not bothering to look at him.

"Work? What are you, a cop!" he said jokingly. She sighed heavily.

"Yup. Im a cop. A very busy one at that" she muttered. He widened his eyes a little, slightly taken back by her answer. He decided to probe further.

"You heard about that Winry girl? That was terrible wasn't it?" He said carelessly. Lan Fan stopped writing and tightened her grip on the pen, nearly breaking it in half. _That hit a nerve_! Donnie thought, grinning to himself. Lan Fan noticed him smiling.

"Its not funny y'know, I knew that woman." she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" he said, pretending to be interested. He leant forward on the table. "Any leads on finding the killer yet, Lulu?" he continued.

"That's classified information, Im not telling you anything about the case, so keep your big nose out of it." she snapped, getting angry. Donnie frowned, looking upset.

"I don't have a big nose!" he muttered to himself. _Yes you do!_ Thought Lan Fan.

"Just piss off Donnie. Im too busy to be talking to the likes of you." she retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he snapped, gritting his teeth. Lan Fan looked at him and slammed her note book shut.

"It means you're annoying me, I find you irritating and if you don't move right now I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll do what?" he snarled, leaning over the table, putting his face in hers. Lan Fan scowled at him, and resisted the urge to punch him in the face and knock a few teeth out. At that moment, two more familiar faces made an appearance.

"Lan Fan?"

Both Lan Fan and Donnie turned and looked at the speaker. It was Hughes, accompanied by Armstrong. Armstrong folded his arms across his broad chest and glared at the strange man, who seemed to be threatening Lan Fan.

"Is he giving you trouble?" he asked gruffly. Lan Fan stared at Donnie, his eyes burning into hers.

"No...he was just leaving." she snapped. Donnie stood back, and picked up his sunglasses.

"Nice meetin' you...Lan Fan..." he said, as he turned and walked away.

Lan Fan let out a long sigh. Hughes and Armstrong took their places across the table.

"Who was that prick?" Hughes muttered, taking his glasses off and wiping them.

"Some guy named Donnie" Lan Fan replied, getting back to her work. Hughes raised his eyebrow.

"You didn't tell him anything about the case, did you?" he asked sternly. Lan Fan shook her head.

"Nah. I was more interested in getting that prick away from me!" Armstrong chuckled.

"Could you imagine what Ling would've done if he walked in? He would've knocked his head off!" Hughes smiled at the thought of it. Lan Fan giggled slightly. "Now that would've been a sight to see!" she said, sighing happily.

Later on, Lan Fan left the bar with Hughes. Armstrong was needed elsewhere, so he had left several hours ago. Hughes stretched and took in a lungful of the crisp night air. Lan Fan jerked her head towards the back of the building. She could hear a familiar voice. It belonged to Donnie. She snuck around the back, and saw Donnie talking to his companion. His companion had a muscular physique, and he had a black moustache. His left eye was covered by an eye patch, and his black hair was neatly brushed back. He was at least 6 feet tall, from what she could make out.

"So you say she was an officer?" he enquired. Donnie nodded, grinning.

"Yup! She wasn't bad looking either!" he chuckled. His companion shook his head.

"As much as I agree, that's beside the point. Does she have any leads on finding the killer?" he snapped back. Donnie leant against a wall and smiled.

"Nah, she was completely clueless, so were safe for now Bradley." he replied.

Lan Fan gasped. _Does he mean...?_ She thought worriedly.

"Good. The police won't be able to get us without any solid evidence, so we can relax." Bradley said, sounding confident. Lan Fan clenched her fists. She took a step forward, but was pulled back by a seemingly invisible force. A hand clamped over her mouth, stopping her from screaming. A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"It's just me, and don't you even think about going back there!"

Lan Fan sighed in relief. She had totally forgotten Hughes was behind her. He removed his hand and pulled her toward the front of the bar.

"Did you hear what they said!" Lan Fan gasped, her eyes opened wide with shock. Hughes nodded grimly, although he was grinning slightly.

"We've done it Lan Fan..." He started "We've found Winrys killer!"

**OOOH! Tension!**  
><strong>Obviously the two mystery characters where wrath and greed (Donnie) and there will be more charactors to come :D<strong>  
><strong>Hope you liked it, again, blame my editor for silly mistakes!<strong>


	7. V is for Vengance

**Ok, some drama here! Its finally starting to get interesting!**  
><strong>Enjoy XD<strong>

Ed sat at home, cradling his two children to sleep. Alphonse Jr hadn't stopped crying all day, and had probably worn himself out from doing so. He carefully placed them in bed in turn, planting a kiss on their foreheads before wishing them good night. He looked over his shoulder them before he left Alphonse Jr, and clicked the light out, gently closing the door behind him.

BANG BANG BANG!

A loud knock on the door startled Ed. He checked the time. 1:30 am.

Who the hell is this? He thought. Then he realised something. _What if it's the killer?_ he thought _what if he's come for me and my children_! As quietly as he could, Ed snuck downstairs, and into his kitchen. He picked up a rather large butchers knife, and gripped it tightly, holding it flat to his side.

BANG BANG BANG!

The knocks re-occurred, and he cautiously opened the door a little bit. He gasped when he saw who was there. It was Hughes, and he was bleeding.

"H-Hughes...what on earth..?" he stammered, unable to find the words he was looking for. He let him in, and got out a first aid kit. Hughes sat clutching his arm where it was bleeding. Ed walked into the living room, and proceeded to clean up Hughes's wound. He winced at the pain.

"Sorry Hughes..." Ed apologised, dabbing his wound gently. Hughes shook his head. "Nah, its ok..." he said through gritted teeth. He turned and faced Ed. "I need to tell you something important." Ed got out a bandage and started wrapping his arm delicately. Hughes drew in a deep breath, and released it slowly.

"Me and Lan Fan...we think found Winrys killer." Ed looked in astonishment at Hughes.

"So...he attacked the two of you?" he asked quietly. Hughes nodded.

"Lan Fan was cut on her back, I was cut after that..." his voice trailed off when he saw Eds eyes widen. He took a seat across from Hughes.

"S-so...what happened?" he asked, fiddling nervously.

"We found them talking about the murder, and when they realised we overheard them, they followed us..." he started "After that, I was tackled to the floor, whilst another guy grabbed Lan Fan. She flipped the guy over her shoulder, and then she was attacked. He tried killing her, so I intervened. A car passed, so they made a dash for it" he explained. Ed gulped. He knew that his friends were in danger now that those responsible knew their faces.

"Is Lan Fan safe? Did she get home ok?" Ed asked worriedly. Hughes nodded.

"Yeah, I made sure she got back to Ling ok" he said smirking. Ed let out a sigh of relief. "Are you sure they didn't follow?" he continued, getting worried.

"Relax, Ed! They left as soon as that car passed, like I said!" Hughes checked the time and whistled. "Better be off! Don't wanna keep the missus waiting!" He joked as he stood up. Ed followed him to the front door.

"Hughes..." he started. Hughes twirled around and faced him.

"Yeah?" he replied. Ed furrowed his eyebrows, and held his fists by his side.

"What are the names of the people who were involved in her murder?" he asked.

"Ed, Im not going to tell you. For one, we haven't got enough evidence to prove it was them! And two, I don't want you to do anything stupid." Hughes looked deep into Ed's eyes, knowing he had evil intent "If you take revenge, it will just bring more revenge. Besides, you have kids to look after; you have to stay alive for them." He looked at the disappointment on Eds face.

"Im sorry Ed, but that's how it is" he said sternly, before turning and leaving. Ed stood and stared at the door for a few minutes, before going upstairs to bed, staring at the side Winry would sleep on, wishing things were different.

The next day, Hughes was on his way to the station to report. It was 9:30pm, and he hadn't been working, but Izumi was getting impatient. He took a steady walk, enjoying the sweet scent of the autumn air and the satisfying crunch of the golden leaves as he walked over them. He turned the corner, into the dead district. The dead district was once a place that inhabited lots of people, until everybody left when a sudden murder spree happened. Since then, nobody had lived there, and therefore it was nicknamed the dead district. His attention turned to a small empty car park, which was hidden by a block of tall buildings. He heard shouting, and what sounded like a woman shouting. He ran over, and hid around a corner, so he was out of sight. His mouth opened slightly when he saw what was going on.

It was Lan Fan.

She was being attacked by both Bradley and Donnie, and she was struggling to fight them both off. She saw Hughes, and quickly looked away, not wanting him to get caught too. Her eyes communicated fear, and her face was pale in shock. Bradley whacked her on the head with a crowbar (or something that looked like a crowbar), and she fell to the floor, unconscious. Red blood trickled down her pale face, and Donnie picked her up from the floor. He licked the blood off of her face and licked his lips, grinning evilly. Bradley presented some rope, and they proceeded to tie her up, and throw her into the trunk of a car, slamming the lid shut.

"No..." Hughes said, the words barley escaping his throat. In one swift motion, he pulled out a small handgun and walked over to the two of them.

"OK! GET YOUR HANDS UP!" he growled furiously. Obediently, they raised there hands above their heads. They exchanged glances, surprised by the madman who was holding them at gunpoint. Hughes pointed towards the car.

"Now...let her go...or else...I'll blow your god damn heads off." he snarled. Bradley walked towards the car, and slowly opened the trunk. He took a few steps back.

"Take her and leave" he said in a flat tone of voice, pointing at Lan Fan. Hughes quickly grabbed her, and carried her like a bride, still with his gun out. He quickly turned around and quickly started walking away.  
>"Its ok..." he whispered to her "you're safe now...phew..."<p>

Donnie looked at Bradley in disbelief. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You're just gonna let him go! You dumbass!"He cried angrily. Bradley sighed.

"You don't learn anything, do you? Get in the car..." he ordered. Shrugging, Donnie got into the car.

Meanwhile, Hughes had stopped to try calling Izumi from a phone box. The line was dead, much to Hughes dismay.

"Dammit!" he grumbled to himself. He stepped out of the phone box, and picked Lan Fan back up. Suddenly, he heard the screeching of brakes.

BAM!

Hughes had no time to react. Lan Fan flew from his arms, and he hit the floor, grazing his face and breaking his glasses. Donnie and Bradley got out the car.

"Oopsies!" Donnie jeered, with a huge grin on his face. He walked over to Lan Fan, who was lying a few feet away. He picked her up, and put her in the back of the car.

Bradley pinned Hughes down and tied him up, preventing him from moving.

"You seem to be a trouble maker...so you can go in the trunk!" Bradley jeered, as he opened the lid of the trunk again. He slammed it shut, and resumed his place as the driver. Donnie grinned at their handiwork.

"We got four eyes, girlie, now we just need Blondie, right?" he asked. Bradley nodded.

"We might need some help though, so I'd give Evan a call." he said, passing him a slip of paper. Donnie read the number.

"Ok, here we go! Evan...Oh crap..." he started fumbling in his pockets for something. Bradley sighed.

"Did you lose your phone?" he barked. Donnie frowned.

"Seems so, ill just borrow yours s-"

"No way. Use girlies phone!" he snapped. Donnie shrugged, and went through Lan Fans pockets, until he found her phone.

"Bingo! Cute phone!" he cried happily, as he started dialling the number. After about 30 seconds, someone answered.

"_Hello_?" the voice on the other end said.

"Hey, hey Evan! Its me, Donnie! Listen, we need a favour..."

"_Sure thing, ask away..."_

**OOOOOH! Im starting to get excited too!**  
><strong>Mystery charactor number 3! He'll be revealed soon (although some of you will know who he is already)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Taken

**Third and final mystery man, reveal yourself! *Gameshow music***  
><strong>Ok, tense chapter, kill my editor for stupid mistakes!<strong>

Izumi sat in her office, tapping her fingers impatiently on her desk. She glanced at her clock. It was10:30. She was expecting Hughes with his report on the case over an hour ago. She heard the door click open. Izumi shot out of her seat, ready to give Hughes a piece of her mind. Instead, a 7 foot tall man had entered.

It was Armstrong.

Izumi placed her hands on her hips. Armstrong could tell something was up.

"Armstrong! Have you seen either Hughes or Lan fan!" she asked sternly. Armstrong raised an eyebrow at her enquiry.

"Haven't they arrived yet, chief?" he replied. Izumi shook her head.

"No, they were both meant to be here over an hour ago!" she snapped. She sat back in her office, and began tapping on the desk again, with the look of intense concentration burning into her face. Armstrong watched the door, expecting them to burst in, apologising and begging for forgiveness.

"Armstrong" Izumi started, turning to face him "Go find them. You know them pretty well, so I trust you might have an idea of where they've gone."

Surely enough, he didn't. He accepted the job anyway, and bowed his head before heading out the door. He sighed. He knew that sometimes officers went missing when they were put on high profile cases such as these. He shook his head, knowing that Hughes and Lan Fan were probably the toughest officers he knew, apart from izumi and his older sister Oliver.

After a while, Armstrong feared that the worst may have happened, and he sat on a park bench, thinking where else he could go. He had tried everybody's houses, called Ling, called Gracia, looked in the bars they would go to after work, and even went to the scene of Winrys murder. He sighed heavily and leant back on the bench. Only to hear a oh so familiar voice.

"ARMSTRONG! C-COME QUICK! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"

Armstrong sprang out of his seat. He saw Hughes, who was bleeding and sweating like a mad man. His mouth hung open in astonishment.

"What's wrong! What's happened!" he spluttered as he ran up to him. Hughes panted heavily, trying to regain his breath.

"I-its Lan...Fan!" he said in between breaths. Armstrong gasped loudly.

"Where is she?" he said, nearly shouting. Hughes turned around, telling Armstrong to follow him. They got into a car, one which Armstrong didn't recognise. He shrugged it off, focusing more on the current situation. He pulled a small radio out of his pocket. Hughes glanced at the small radio.

"What's that for?" he said, glancing at it again.

"Im telling Izumi, in case we need back up." he replied. Hughes snatched it out of his hand. Armstrong looked at him suspiciously.

"Sorry buddy, but I don t want anyone else involved. Y'know with the media and all..." his voice trailed off. Armstrong nodded.

"I guess you're right, sorry. Smart thinking as always." He chuckled.

Hughes drove to the edge of town, where there was a fishing pier. He got out of the car, followed by Armstrong. They ducked and weaved between huge crates, fishing boats, avoiding the dimly lit street lights. They were headed straight towards a huge warehouse, which hadn't been used for at least a decade. They cautiously entered, still keeping to the shadows. They entered a large room with a high ceiling, which was full of old junk. In the middle of the room was a spotlight, which was shining on the floor.

In the spotlight, was Lan Fan.

Accompanied by Hughes.

Armstrong struggled for words as he realised. He had been tricked!

"Pretty impressive, huh?" the impersonator said from behind him. Armstrong whipped around, and watched in horror as he turned into another form. He had taken on the form of a young man, with long green hair, which was held by band. He wore a black vest, with black shorts to match. He grinned at Armstrong, showing off his predator like teeth. Armstrong stared back at his friends; they both seemed to be injured in some way or other. From the furthest corner of the room, he heard clapping.

"Well done Evan! I didn't think you were so good at acting!" the man said as he approached Armstrong. Evan took a bow, laughing slightly at his handiwork. Armstrong recognized the man straight away. It was the man from the bar, the one that was bothering Lan Fan. Armstrong clenched his fists.

"Whoa, big guys getting angry!" he joked. He clicked his fingers, and out of nowhere, Bradley came and tackled Armstrong to the floor, pinning him down. Evan produced something from his pocket, which seemed to shine in the light. He knelt down besides Armstrong and grinned, a sickly, horrid grin.

"You do know what this is, dontcha!" he jeered. Armstrong gasped.

"A...needle?" He muttered. Evan nodded, still grinning.

"Clever boy! Now...hold still" he said, his tone of voice suddenly changing. Armstrong brought back his fist and punched Evan full on in the face. Evan fell back onto the cold, concrete floor. Armstrong struggled as he tried to release himself from Bradley's grip. Evan sat up, rubbing his know red face. Donnie grinned.

"Oooh, he got you good pal!" he joked. Evan scowled at him.

"It's not funny you jerk, that hurt..." he groaned, glaring at Armstrong. He picked up the needle, which had fallen from his hand. He watched as Armstrong bring back his fist, ready to hit him again. Evan frowned.

"C'mon! We don't wanna have to beat you like we beat your pals" he moaned, nodding towards Hughes and Lan Fan. Armstrong gritted his teeth.

"Im not letting you get away with this..." he snarled. Evan sighed.

"I see...so I guess..." he said, suddenly turning into a blonde haired woman. "You'd be willing to hurt your own sister" he continued, doing a perfect imitation of Oliver.

Armstrong was dumbstruck. He didn't know how to react. Evan grinned, as he pierced Armstrong's abnormally tough skin with the needle. He almost immediately passed out. Evan scratched his head and let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew! I was worried we would have to take him by force!" he said as he turned back. Donnie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was hard enough getting Mulan here!" he began, laughing "Turns out the little lady can put up a fight!" Bradley dragged Armstrong into the middle of the room, and tied him up. He dusted off his hands and sighed.

"Now just to call that woman" he said quietly. Evan tilted his head.

"What woman?" he asked. Donnie frowned.

"Didn't you listen! We discussed it earlier in the plan!" Donnie snapped.

"I...fell asleep. Briefings and meetings bore the hell outta me!" Evan gulped. Bradley slapped himself, sighing. He turned to Evan.

"Were going to make a deal with the chief of police." he started.

"Who's that?" Evan asked, with the look of curiosity playing about his face

"Izumi Curtis" Bradley said with a grin. Hughes, who had been un-conscious, turned to the kidnappers, much to their surprise.

"Hey, four eyes is awake!" Evan joked. Hughes scowled at the kidnappers.

"So...where the hell are we...?" he growled, looking at them in turn. Bradley smiled. "You are in a big room, and were keeping you here, ok?" he said cheerfully.

"You...bastards..." a female voice snarled, surprising them all.

"Looks like sleeping beauty's awake!" Donnie grinned, half joking.

"So...what do you guys want with Izumi? And what do you want with us?" Lan Fan went on, staring at the floor. Evan and Donnie sighed.

"Why cant hostages just stay quiet!" they complained. Lan Fan clenched her fists, lifting her head and facing them.

"Don't change the subject! Just answer my damn questions!" she snapped, getting angry. Bradley picked up a rifle and walked over to where they were sitting.

WHACK!

Hughes winced as he heard Lan Fan hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"First of all, you're hardly in a place to be asking questions and demanding answers." he started, putting the rifle over his shoulder. "And second of all, you three are needed for our plan to work, y'see." Lan Fan opened her eyes, peering at them through her hair.

"So basically, your using our lives as trade for something, like valuable information?" she guessed. "And you're making this trade with Izumi, right?"

Bradley's eye widened. Donnie and Evan stared at her in disbelief. Bradley chuckled.

"Clever girl! You're quite smart, aren't you?" he said, folding his arms.

"Just knock her out boss!" Evan said worriedly "She seems like a threat to me!"

"You're just afraid of girls!" Donnie joked, nudging him. Evan growled.

"Knock it off you pompous bastard!" he said, elbowing him in the arm.

"Stop squabbling!" Bradley snapped, turning to face the two of them. "Besides, she's fine for now." He then smiled sickly at them "Whether she and her companions live or not however, is a completely different matter. Let's see what Izumi will do once she finds out her pawns are in the deep end..."

**OOOOH!**  
><strong>Getting excited now! (might pee myself with anticipation!)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Ingenious Plans and Coffee

**Ok, shortish chapter ahead!**  
><strong>Hope you enjoy it though!<strong>

The next day, Armstrong hadn't returned from his assignment. Izumi banged her head hard on her desk and growled. Sheska lightly tapped on her door and took a few steps in.

"C-chief? Are you ok?" she asked in a small voice. Slightly startled, Izumi looked up.

"Oh, its you Sheska…." She sighed. "Three officers have gone missing. God knows where they've gone." Sheska thought for a moment.

"You mean Hughes and the others!" she gasped. Izumi nodded.

"Yup. Why is it always my best officers that go missing!" she said through gritted teeth. Sheska placed a steaming mug of coffee on her desk, and took a seat, holding her own mug in her hands.

"Thanks..." Izumi said, taking a sip from the steaming mug.

Sheska looked deep into her mug. Just like Izumi, she had seen many brilliant officers come and go unexpectedly. But there was something different about the three of them. Some of the other officers were cold and strict, but those three were always so kind towards everybody else, and they had strong bonds with everybody. She frowned. She hated her job, working on the force, although she was mainly forensics. Sheska hated the thought of losing anyone. She remembered when she had just joined the force, how they had welcomed her with open arms.

"Is something the matter Sheska?"  
>Sheska snapped back to reality. She looked at Izumi and smiled.<p>

"Im ok chief" she assured her "Im just thinking about them…" Izumi leant back into her seat.

"Don't worry. Im going to do something about it." She said sternly. The phone on Izumis desk started ringing. She checked the caller ID.

"Strange…I don't know the number" she muttered, answering the phone and putting it on loudspeaker.

"Who is this?" she demanded straight away. Sheska grabbed a note book and a pen.

"_Who? Why, I'm the one who has your officers, Miss Izumi Curtis_!" the voice replied. Izumi wrote down the number and passed it to Sheska.

"Firstly, it's Mrs Curtis, and secondly, which of my officers do you have?" she enquired, her eyebrows furrowing. The voice chuckled.

"_My apologies MRS Curtis!" he jeered. "And the officers I have are…Police investigator, Miss Lan Fan Li, Deputy investigator, Mr Maes Hughes, and Deputy chief of Police, Mr Alex Louis Armstrong."_

Izumi felt herself get angrier by the second. First of all, the kidnapper had an annoyingly snobby tone of voice, and second of all, he obviously had their police badges. She started tapping her fingers on her desk. Sheska watched in silence.

"So….who the hell are you…?" she asked quietly. The voice laughed at her.

_"First, are you alone?"_ he asked. Izumi looked at Sheska, who was waiting patiently to write something.

"Of course I am" she lied "now answer the question." The voice whistled.

_"You got guts lady! How about you show that pretty face of yours down at the fishing pier, and then we can discuss all the nasty details…"_ he said. Izumi clenched her fists. She could tell he was grinning at the other end of the line. She rose to her feet, slamming her fist down on the table.

"DO NOT GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" she bellowed "JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU WANT WITH MY OFFICERS!" The voice laughed again.

_"You'll have to come down here to find out!"_ it jeered _"You have three days before we change our minds and eliminate the hostages. See ya!"_

He hung up the phone before Izumi had the chance to react. She sat motionless, and then turned to Sheska.

"Did you write everything down!" she asked hastily. Sheska shook her head.

"No, but I did record it on this neat tape recorder I bought. Izumi smiled.

"Good, because this old lady has a plan…" she grinned. At that moment, Fuery and Havoc walked into the office, wondering what the yelling was about. They both saw the grin on her face, which seemed to extend from ear to ear. They both felt a chill run down their spine. Izumi looked at the two officers who were stood like potatoes at her door.

"What was that ruckus, chief?" Havoc asked, a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Is everything ok?" Fuery asked worriedly. Izumi chuckled.

"Sergeant." She began, addressing Fuery. Fuery quickly snapped into a salute.

"Yes sir!" he said. Izumi placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you like pizza?" she asked with a smile. Fuery gaped at her, along with Havoc and Sheska.

What on earth was she up to?

**HAHA! Izumis evil plan! What could it be!**

**And more importantly, does Fuery like pizza!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Depression and a Plan of action

**Ok guys! Sorry for taking so long to upload it, i've had a serious case of writers block!**  
><strong>But, its here now, so enjoy!<strong>

Meanwhile, Alphonse was desperately trying to bring his brother around. Ed was surely breaking down - the sleepless nights, the lack of eating, and the tear stains on his face were all evidence of this. He looked at his seemingly helpless brother, who was lying on his bedroom floor, staring into space. Alphonse sighed.

"C'mon Ed! Get off the floor!" he cried. Ed twitched his fingers.

"Meh" he replied shortly. Al sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him. His eyes were bloodshot and had purple bags hanging underneath them. Alphonse Jr padded into the room cautiously. He knew that something wasn't right, Alphonse Jr let out a long sigh. "Daddy...are you ok?" He said, attempting to climb onto the bed. Al picked him up and sat him on his knee, Al didn't know what else he could do, and he was desperate to bring him around. Al picked his brother up and slapped him around the face as hard as he could, leaving a bright red hand mark on his cheek."Meh..." Ed slumped onto the thick black carpet, and once again did nothing but stare into space, completely oblivious to other people's feelings. Alphonse sighed and looked at his nephew, who looked just about ready to burst into tears.

Elsewhere, Izumi pushed the whining Fuery into the pizza truck. A huge grin was plastered Izumi's face; she slapped him on the back hard and laughed obnoxiously.

"You'll do fine! Trust me!" Fuery swivelled around to face his boss; he raised one eyebrow at her and sighed.

"What's with this ridiculous getup?" He started, staring at his yellow and red uniform and then at Izumi, whose laugh was getting louder and more obnoxious by the second. Her mischievous grin suddenly snapped into a sinister scowl. This was one of the many faces of Izumi Curtis...One of the many scary faces of Izumi Curtis that is. Fuery felt a chill run down his spine; he was frightened of the sinister look in her eyes.

"This plan is bullet proof, but you aren't, so don't blow your cover!" She started. Fuery gulped and nodded. Izumi had disguised one of the police vehicles as a pizza van, and Fuery was wearing a pizza mans uniform. They had a dozen empty pizza boxes in the back, one of which contained a pizza. The others contained weapons.

"Aye aye!" He replied, sharply whipping his hand into a salute.

"Here's the address...You've got a map so you shouldn't get lost!" She continued giving him a slip of paper, showing a slight grin. Izumi sharply raised her hand to the side of her forehead and stood perfectly still, she saluted Fuery and snapped.

"I won't forgive you if you die on me! So don't you dare die on me!" Her tone turned sinister as she spoke once again.

"Remember! Don't blow your cover! Havoc and his team will be right behind you in case you need backup! " she reminded him as he closed the door. Fuery smiled.

"I won't!" he promised, before setting off. Izumi watched as he turned the corner and disappeared. A huge armoured vehicle drove up to the side of Izumi. The window rolled down. Izumi looked at the driver.

"Maria" she said, nodding slightly. Maria smiled at her, quickly saluting her.

"Chief!" Maria replied. Izumi knocked on the back of the truck.

"Is everyone here?" she started. Maria nodded.

"WILL YOU STOP TOUCHING ME YOU IDIOT!" a female voice roared.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!" a rather frightened male replied. Izumi threw the doors at the back of the truck and looked inside. She grinned evilly. In the back sat Olivier, Breda, Falman, Havoc, Denny, and Rebecca. They were all heavily armed and wearing protective body armour and helmets.

"Quite a team we have here, eh Maria?" Izumi chuckled. Oliver folded her arms.

"I can't believe that idiot brother of mine let himself get kidnapped!" she snapped. "When I get my hands on him Im going to kill him!" She continued, clenching her fists. Izumi slammed the doors shut. She saluted Maria once more.

"Do not let yourselves get killed! I want you all to return here unharmed and victorious! I also want my three investigators back too!" She exclaimed. Maria looked back at her team, and then back at Izumi.

"We will return chief! We promise!" she cheered, grinning.

"C-CHIEF! OLIVIERS GOT ME! GAAAAAAAAGH!" she heard Denny scream.

Izumi slapped herself. Hard.

"Don't let her kill anyone!" she reminded Maria. She chuckled, and set off driving.

Izumi stood in the parking lot for a few minutes. She put her hands together, praying that her team were going to be safe.

"Please...be safe..." she muttered, and turned back to the building.

Meanwhile, Roy was on his way back to his house. He stopped in front of Hughes house. He turned and walked into his garden. Hughes hadn't visited for a few days, and he was getting slightly worried. He knocked on the door. It was answered by little Elicia. She smiled widely.

"DADDY!" she said. Her smile quickly faded when she realised it was Roy. She groaned and looked at the floor. Gracia came to the door, looking rather ill.

"Oh, hello Roy...do you want to come in...?" she asked, half yawning.

"I-isn't Maes here?" he asked softly. Gracia frowned.

"Im afraid he hasn't been back for a few days..." she said, her voice quivering slightly. Elicia looked ready to cry. She hugged Garcia's legs and buried her head into her green dress. Roy took a step back.

"Well...I must be going...but I'll let you know if I see him..." he said. "Im sure he'll be around here somewhere!" he added reassuringly. Gracia smiled and nodded, and picked up her daughter.

"Thanks Roy...it means a lot to us..." she said .She faced Elicia. "Say goodbye to Uncle Roy!" she said. Elicia raised her hand and gave a little wave.

"Bye-bye Uncle Roy..." she murmured. Roy turned and left the garden. He walked along a little further. It was odd for someone to disappear so suddenly. He decided to check Armstrong's house. Surely he knew something about it. He knocked on the door loudly and waited patiently.

There was no reply.

Roy gulped and tried the doorbell instead. Still no reply. He peeked into the windows. The house was in pristine condition, and looked un-inhabited. He gritted his teeth. Roy ran down the street to Ling's house. He banged on the door. A rather tired looking Ling answered. Roy's eyes widened.

"A-are you ok!" he asked worriedly. Ling shook his head.

And with that, he collapsed onto the floor.

Roy gaped at him for a minute, and then picked him up from the floor, putting him onto his sofa. He looked around the room. There were framed pictures dotted around the room. There were ones of the gang in high school, ones of them on holiday. He picked one up of Ling and Lan Fan. They were sat on a beach eating ice cream together, looking rather happy. In the background was Ed getting chased by Winry and Hughes with milk. He sighed. _Gracia and Ling must be worried sick_ he thought miserably. He walked into Ling's kitchen, and took out some bread and some cheese. He quickly made a sandwich, and wafted it in Lings face. He shot up and took the sandwich, devouring it in a couple of bites. He leant back onto the sofa and sighed.

"Thanks...I needed that..." he muttered. Roy scratched his head.

"So...uh...isn't Lan Fan here?" he asked cautiously. Ling shook his head.

"Nope...Im getting worried...she's been gone for the past few days..." he said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. Roy gritted his teeth.

"That's all three of them..." he started. He thought for a moment. "Izumi!" he exclaimed. Ling looked at him in confusion.

"Wha-?" he said.

"Im going to see Izumi...wanna go with me?" he said. Ling shrugged.

"Sure...maybe she knows what happened to my girlfriend..." he replied, stretching.

Meanwhile, Al was working at his shop, alongside Mei. He leant lazily on the counter, sighing to himself. Mei looked at him worriedly.  
>"Are you worried about Ed?" she asked. Al nodded. "He's just not himself anymore. It's understandable really..." he sighed. Mei smiled sweetly.<p>

"Who's not himself anymore?" a familiar voice asked. Al whirled around.

"BROTHER!" he cheered happily. Ed smiled at him.

"Yeah...Im still here!" he joked. Al looked over the counter at Trisha, who was sound asleep in her pram. Alphonse Jr peeked over the top of the counter.

"Hi uncle al!" he chirped. Mei smiled.

"Hey you guys!" she said, addressing two others that entered the shop. Her smiled dropped into a frown when she saw their expressionless faces.

"What's wrong! Ling? Roy?" she asked. Roy sighed.

"...It's...Hughes..." He started.

"...and Armstrong. They've gone...and so has..." Ling gulped, unable to say her name. Mei gasped, raising her hands to her face.

"A-are you sure!" She cried. Al and Ed stared at them in disbelief.

"Were not entirely sure...but were gonna ask Izumi..." Roy informed them.

"Im going with you!" Ed declared. Roy shrugged.

"If you insist...but what about your kids?" he said, nodding towards Alphonse Jr and Trisha. Ed looked at Al with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, but hurry back!" Al said. Ed smiled at his brother.

"No problem! I'll be back soon!" He chirped. He hugged his son and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Daddy will be back soon! Uncle Al and Auntie Mei are gonna play with you for now!" he said softly. Alphonse Jr nodded and watched as he left the shop with Ling and Roy. Mei let them behind the counter and took them upstairs, into their home. She smiled at the two of them.

"So...who's hungry?" she asked, checking her watch. Alphonse Jr raised his hand and Trisha cried in reply. She lifted her from the pram and cradled her.  
>"Ok then...Let's eat!"<p>

At the police department, Izumi sat at her desk, yet again hatching a plan. She heard a gentle tap on the door. Sheska entered the room sheepishly.

"Um...Chief? There are some people here to see you..." she said. Izumi turned to her.

"Ok, let them in..." she yawned. A few minutes later, Sheska returned. Izumi stood and faced her guests.

"Well this is unexpected..." she murmured "Come in..."

Roy, Ling and Ed stood with their arms folded across their chests.

"So...where's Armstrong's team?" Ed asked "Their usually around here"

Izumi rubbed her temples.

"I was worried you were gonna ask me that" she sighed "The three of them have gone missing...Armstrong went missing yesterday, and Lan Fan and Hughes went missing the day before." she explained "Havocs team, however, have gone to get them. They're currently being held hostage." Roy's eyes widened with fear.

"S-so...what will happen if they can't rescue them...?" Ed asked.

"They'll be...exterminated..." Izumi said in a quivering voice. Ling gulped.

"But..." Izumi went on "I've sent in the best of the best...they're in safe hands."

She faced Roy and Ling, who looked extremely pale.

"Don't worry about Hughes Roy...He's tougher than he looks..." Roy nodded in agreement, although he was still unsure.

"And Ling...Your girl is a tough one...she's probably the strongest woman I know, mentally and physically..." he nodded as well, but was still unable to stomach the fact that she had been taken hostage, along with his two best friends. Izumi chuckled. "In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if they were the ones doing the ass kicking!"

**Ok, thanks for reading, there will be more action packed chapters ahead, so sit tight!**  
><strong>:D<strong>


	11. Nightmares and Naughty words

**Long chapter ahead! Ive finally got my brain up and running!**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

Meanwhile, nobody was actually kicking anybody's ass. Lan Fan let out a shrill cry, she couldn't deal with the pain for much longer, her eyes were bloodshot and there were slight tear stains around her eyes. Evan pushed the button on the small plastic remote that was in his hand. Tears gently trickled from Lan Fans eyes as a shrill bloodcurdling shriek escaped her throat. She had a thick leather collar around her neck, this particular collar was actually a high voltage shock collar, Hughes also had one strapped around his neck, and the voltage in it was exactly the same. Lan Fan slumped onto the floor, desperately trying to catch her breath. Hughes panted and glared at Evan, who looked like he was enjoying their suffering.

"Yo-you…bas-tar-d!" Hughes croaked. Evan tutted at him and shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk…you really shouldn't be saying naughty words like that! Especially with your current situation…" he said. He pressed the button again, shocking Lan Fan. She shrieked, making the hairs on the back of Hughes neck stand up.

"St-stop it!" he cried, as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Evan grinned.

"The more you talk and try to resist, the closer she gets to death!" he announced. Hughes glanced at Armstrong, who was still unconscious. Whatever they had drugged him with, it was powerful. Donnie walked into the room, with his hands in his pockets.

"Is the big guy dead yet?" he asked casually, looking at Armstrong. Evan shook his head. Donnie looked at Hughes, then at Lan Fan. They both looked like they were gonna pass out. Suddenly, someone's phone started to ring.

"Is that yours Evan?" Donnie muttered. Evan shook his head.

"Check the hostages!" he suggested. Donnie rifled through their pockets, until they found the phone that was ringing. It was Lan Fans. Donnie grinned.  
>" This should be fun" he said as he took the phone from her back pocket.<p>

"Yellow?" he said casually as he answered.

"_Wh-what the! You're not Lan Fan! You're not even female!"_ the voice on the other side spluttered in reply. Donnie chuckled and turned to Lan Fan.

"I think it's your boyfriend toots!" he joked.

"_Who the hell are you? Why have you got Lan Fans phone!"_ the voice asked.

"L-ling?" Hughes said under his breath.

"Oh, so that's his name? Thanks for the heads up four eyes!" he chuckled.

"_Hughes is there too! What the hell are you doing with them!"_ Ling cried.

Donnie nodded at Evan. Evan took the remote in his hand, ready to push the button.

"You sure you wanna know?" Donnie started "Well…listen up…"

Evan pushed the button, shocking Hughes. He let out a colossal scream, which echoed around the room.

"_YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"_ Ling exclaimed.

"Oooh! Bad choice of words man!" Donnie laughed. Evan pushed another button, this time shocking Lan Fan. She screamed loudly and writhed in agony. Donnie heard the voice gasp and the sound of something slamming.

_"YOU BASTARDS! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!"_ he demanded. He could feel Lings anger practically burning in his ears.

"Come and stop us, Ling!" Donnie scoffed, before hanging the phone up. Lan Fan stared at Donnie, who walked over and knelt beside her. He held her chin and brought her face closer to his.

"If it rings again, you and your pals are dead meat!" he warned, placing the phone back in her pocket. Bradley walked into the room, looking angry.

"Sup boss?" Evan said, his eyes widening.

"Which of you idiots ordered pizza?" he snarled. Donnie shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Bradley beckoned them out of the room, and they obediently followed. Hughes nudged Armstrong. There was no response from him.

"C'mon buddy…" he pleaded "Wake up….please!" Armstrong stayed as still as a doll. Hughes bit his bottom lip.

"You can't die! You're Alex Louis Armstrong for god sake!" he said. Lan Fan started crying softly. Hughes squeezed his eyes shut.

"Im sorry…Im sorry!" Lan Fan apologized over and over, sobbing uncontrollably.

Elsewhere, Ling was pacing around his bedroom, with the look of intense anger and concentration on his face. He wondered who on earth had taken the three officers hostage and why they had done so anyway. Who on earth had taken his precious cold rice from him! He heard the sound of knocking on his door. Ling rushed downstairs and opened it.

"Ling!" Ed started.

"OMIGOSH ED I CALLED LAN FAN AND SOME WEIRD GUY ANSWERED AND HE MADE HUGHES AND LAN FAN SCREAM AND NOW IM REALLY ANGRY BECAUSE THY HAVE MY PRECIOUS COLD RICE!" Ling cut him off with a short rant.

"….Are you done?" Ed said sarcastically. Ling nodded.

"Good, because Izumi told me to warn you and Mustang not to call them, because Havoc and the others will be arriving there soon!" he explained.

"Have you already told Roy?" he said. Ed shook his head.

"Im on my way there next, I imagine he'll be worried about Hughes, I've already warned Gracia."

"Well, let's just pray they can get them outta there!" Ling said hopefully.

Riza was cooking dinner with Roy. She sensed that he was worried about Hughes, as they all were. Apart from the fact that Hughes was practically Roy's brother. She sighed, and noticed Roy glance at her. There was a sudden knock on the door. Lisa ran to the door and answered it.

"Uncle Ed!" she squealed in delight, hugging his legs.

"Hey sweetie is your daddy home?" he asked, tussling her hair. Roy walked over and invited Ed in. They sat in the living room, and began talking about the current situation.

"These past few months have been a complete nightmare!" Roy said, rubbing his eyes. Ed nodded in agreement and twiddled his thumbs.

"I've been told to ask you not to ring Hughes, Izumi said that it would probably be a bad idea, considering that the people taking them hostage are…." Ed cut himself off, unable to finish his sentence. Roy picked up a mobile phone from the table in front of them.

"This is Hughes phone" he explained "So it wouldn't be any use ringing him anyway!" Ed frowned, remembering about what Ling had said.

"I just hope they're ok…" Ed said, trying to suppress the thought of his friends being hurt.

Riza came in with four plates of food. There was a steaming piles of spaghetti bolognaise on each plate. Ed looked at the plate confused.

"I-its ok Riza!" Ed said, un willing to eat her food. Riza shook her head.

"Roy would only feed it to the dog anyway!" She said, lightly nudging Roy "So its ok, I heard your stomach growling!" Ed picked up the knife and fork, and then tucked into the delicious meal.

"So…do you think that Uncle Hughes is ok?" Lisa asked, slurping her spaghetti. Riza nodded and smiled at her tiny daughter.

"Yeah! If anything, he'll be kicking the bad guys asses!" She cheered.

"Mommy! You're using naughty words again!" Lisa whined, scowling at her mom.

Meanwhile, Fuery was desperatley trying to stall the kidnappers whilst Havoc arrived with his team.

"So….who're you?" Bradley asked the small pizza man in front of him.

"Im Marcus from pizza pizza! Your local pizza delivery boy!" he chuckled, trying not to be suspiciously nervous. Bradley raised his eyebrow.

"Get him boys" he ordered. Fuery gulped as his two henchmen towered over him.

**OH NOES! Poor Fuery! What will become of our beloved pizza pizza man!**  
><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	12. Pizza man in peril

**Whoo! Action packed dramatic slightly romantic chapter! Whooooooooo!**

**Enjoy!**

The two henchmen lunged for Fuery, but he scampered out of the way. Fuery threw the steaming pizza at the three kidnappers and ran behind his disguised truck. Evan sighed and went to fetch something from within the warehouse. Fuery pulled out a small pistol from his trousers, and also his mobile phone. He called Havoc in a panic.

"Yellow?" Havoc said casually. Fuery could tell he had a cigarette of some description hanging from his mouth.

"Where the hell are you guys! Izumi said you would be right behind me!" Fuery cried. He could hear the kidnappers talking about something, although he couldn't make anything out because of the racket everyone else on the other end of the phone was making.

"Were nearly there buddy! Just hang on for five more minutes, ok? Well be there soon!" Havoc said reassuringly. Fuery gasped as he heard a gunshot and felt something hit his van.

"You ok man?" Havoc asked worriedly, obviously having heard the noise as well.

"They're opening fire at me!" Fuery cried as another handful of bullets hit his van.

"MARIA! STEP ON IT!" He heard Olivier shout "THEYRE TRYING TO KILL OUR PIZZA MAN!" He heard the screams of all the men in the vehicle as Maria sped up. He also heard Olivier and Rebecca shouting at them to adjust their man bras and grow a pair of balls.

"O-OK! WE'LL BE THERE IF WE LIVE! AND TELL THOSE BASTARD KIDNAPPERS THAT THEY BETTER WATCH OUT, BECAUSE HERE COMES HAVOC!" He cheered before hanging up.

Fuery edged towards the end of the van and leant across the hood, quickly firing a few shots before ducking out of the way. He felt the bullets hitting the side of the hood, where the engine block was.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, making a mad dash for it. The van exploded behind him with a colossal BOOM! making the ground shake. Fuery yelped in pain as he felt something red hot and sharp pierce the back of his leg. He fell over, grazing the side of his face.

He watched in horror as all three kidnappers aimed their guns at him, but….

VROOOM!

"!"

Fuery watched in astonishment as a huge armoured vehicle crashed through a pile of crates, braking in front of him. The doors flung open, and a team of people ran out, ready for action. He felt a pair of arms lift him into the truck. He looked at the familiar faces of Rebecca and Falman. He smiled at them.

"Great timing guys!" he said, half joking. Rebecca giggled.

"Well, we are pretty amazing!" she laughed, as she began to clean his wounds.

"Outside the vehicle, the team had formed a line, guarding themselves with huge riot shields.

"Hey Havoc!" Breda started "If we pull this off, I'm gonna buy you a drink!" Havoc laughed, almost dropping his cigerratte.

"Oh yeah? Make that 12! And whilst you're at it, find me a girl!" He joked.

"Concentrate you idiots!" Olivier snarled "I hope you're not forgetting there are lives at stake here!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Havoc replied. They all took out their guns and aimed over the top of the riot shields, apart from Denny, who took out a megaphone.

"O-OK!" He started, addressing the kidnappers. "WE D-DON'T WANNA HAVE T-TO USE F-!"

"GIMME THAT!" Maria snapped, snatching the megaphone.

"ALRIGHT YOU SCUM! IF YOU DON'T HAND OVER THE HOSTAGES QUIETLY, WE WILL BE FORCED TO USE FORCE! AND LOTS OF IT!" she yelled. Olivier took the megaphone from her.

"THAT'S RIGHT! AND I HAVE NOT HAD A GOOD DAY, SO I SRTONGLEY ADVISE YOU HAND THEM OVER! OR ELSE!"

The three kidnappers stared in disbelief. They exchanged glances and shrugged at each other.

"Who are these people!" they asked in unison. They stared at the heavily armed officers, who looked like they were ready too kill.

"Well…we have no choice…we'll have to use force on these people…if that means we'll have to kill them, that's fine by me…." Bradley growled.

Meanwhile...

"WOOOAHHH! HOW FAST ARE YOU GOING IZUMIIII!" Ed screamed, clinging onto his seat. Izumi didn't take her eyes off the road as she zoomed along the streets. In the back of the car, Roy and Ling were also clinging on for dear life.

"MAN UP YOU TITS!" Izumi roared "THERES LIVES AT STAKE HERE! NOT FORGETTING THAT YOUR BEST FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE!" Ed gulped. He would hate for anyone else to go through what he went through. Suddenly, Roy's phone started to ring. He looked to see who was calling.

"It's the wife!" Roy smirked, as he answered his phone.

On the other end of the phone, Riza had just blown a fuse.

"WHADDYA MEAN YOURE GOING TO RESCUE HUGHES!" Riza yelled "I THOUGHT THE POLICE WERE DEALING WITH IT!"

"Well…I decide to help too! Ling and Ed are here too! Say hi guys!" Roy joked, laughing slightly.

"HI MRS MUSTANG!" Ling and Ed said boyishly.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET HURT! ANY OF YOU!" Riza snarled through gritted teeth. She heard the tyres screech, followed by Ed screaming involuntarily.

"WE WONT! I LOVE YOU, AND LISA TOO! BYYYE!"

Riza heard the phone beep as he hung up. She sighed and looked at her daughter, who was happily sat drawing with crayons. A brilliant idea came to mind.

"Sweetie? How would you like to go visit Auntie Gracia and Elicia for a while?"

Meanwhile, the stand off between the officers and the kidnappers was getting more and more violent by the minute. The riot shields weren't enough to halt the hail of gunfire, so they opted to hide behind the van. They crouched down and began hatching a plan to not get killed. Denny took out his mobile phone and dialled in a number.

"Hi mom…I might not visit tonight, so don't bother making me any dinner…" he said miserably. Olivier snatched his phone and whacked him around the back of the head.

"PLEASE IGNORE YOUR SON MRS BROSCH!" she yelled "YOUR SON WILL BE SAFE! MAKE HIM A NICE BIG DINNER FOR WHEN HE VISITS TONIGHT! YES, I WILL TELL HIM HE IS A SILLY BILLY SOMETIMES TOO! ALRIGHT, GOOD DAY MRS BROSCH!" Olivier hung up the phone and practically threw it at Denny.

"IDIOT! MAKING YOUR MOTHER WORRY!" she barked. Denny stuffed the phone back in his pocket. Rebecca peeked over the hood of the van, only to be shot at. Havoc pulled her back and shot back at the kidnappers.

"YOU IDIOT!" He yelled "YOU COULDVE DIED!"

"I-IM SORRY!" she yelled back. Havoc turned to her and smiled. "You're forgiven!" Rebecca felt herself go red.

"Hey Havoc..." Breda muttered, nudging him "I think we just found you that girl you were talking about" Havoc smirked at him.

"Don't forget those 12 drinks!" he laughed.

"D'ya think we should just tell them that we want Izumi here?" Donnie asked, obviously getting bored with shooting at well protected officers. Bradley nodded. He picked up a megaphone and took a few steps forward.

"OK, LETS GET THIS STRAIGHT! WE SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR IZUMI CURTIS! YOU ARE JUST A HINDERANCE, AND ARE WASTING PRECIOUS TIME!" he yelled. The officers looked at each other. Falman took out a small radio.

"I guess we'll have to call the chief..." he said. The others bit their lip. They had no intention of surrendering. All of a sudden, all that could be heard was the screeching of car tyres. Havoc grinned, showing off his white teeth.

"Cancel that!" He cheered "Looks like the boss is here!"

The car stopped behind the van, and Izumi quickly got out of the car. She stormed towards the kidnappers, closely followed by her fellow officers.

"Uh…chief? What exactly is the plan?" Breda asked quietly. Izumi quickened her pace. Everyone could tell she was not happy at all.

"Im gonna do some question asking, that's what!" She snapped, stopping suddenly.

The kidnappers had brought out one of the hostages.

"ALRIGHT LADY!" Evan started, grinning widely "YOU LET US GO, AND DON'T GET US PUT IN THE DOG HOUSE FOR MURDERING THAT ELRIC WOMAN, AND WE'LL GIVE YOU BACK YOUR BELOVED OFFICERS! ALIVE!" He announced. Donnie nodded in agreement.

"IF NOT, YOU CAN EXPECT THEM ALL DEAD, STARTING WITH BLONDIE HERE!" Bradley finished for him, holding a sword to Armstrong's neck.

Olivier bit her lip and clenched her fists.

"Those…Bastards!" she hissed under her breath. Izumi glanced at her, and then at Armstrong. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Now what chief?" Falman asked, gulping. Izumi gritted her teeth.

"There's only one thing left to do…." she said glumly.

**OH NO! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!**  
><strong>WILL IZUMI SURRENDER! <strong>  
><strong>WILL ARMSTRONG AND THE OTHERS DIE!<strong>  
><strong>WILL REBECCA AND HAVOC GO ON A DATE!<strong>  
><strong>AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WILL OLIVIER CRY!<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. TAKE 'EM DOWN, BOYS!

**Happy/Sobby type chapter ahead! Yay!**  
><strong>More happy chapters to come!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! :D<strong>

Izumi put her hands down by her sides and clenched her fists.

On one hand she could gladly surrender and save her officers, but then on the other hand, there were peoples feelings involved. If she was to save her officers, she couldn't possibly face the fact that Winrys death would seem so insignificant. Edward had lost his wife, and two children had lost their mother. And again, the fact that her three officers would be dead meat if she didn't surrender. Her three officers also played a vital role in peoples lives.

One as a father and a husband.

One as a brother.

And the third as a lover.

She gritted her teeth, unable to work out her situation. Instead she charged at the three kidnappers, screaming and cursing. However, she was stopped by a pair of strong arms, forcing her too the ground. Bradley looked at her.

"Now now Mrs Curtis! Surely we can talk about this!" he chirped. Izumi felt a vain burst in her head.

"NO WE CANT TALK ABOUT THIS! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IM GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! DO YOU! THERES NO WAY ILL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH MURDER, NOT NOW, NOT EVER! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BULLSHIT ME!" she bellowed.

For a moment, everyone was still and silent. Ed, Ling, and Roy had joined the officers, waiting desperately for something to happen.

"Very well then…." Bradley started "I now know you're answer and Im not happy…" He looked Izumi straight in the eyes. "His blood…is on your hands!"

"NO! ARMSTRONG! Izumi cried, struggling.

"BROTHER!"

All of a sudden, the whole air was filled with the sound of a gunshot. Bradley flew backwards, clutching his shoulder. Everyone looked behind them, wondering who fired the shot. A huge grin came to Roy's face.

"HELLO HONEY!" he yelled. He saw the figure wave back, placing a rifle over her shoulder. Izumi grinned widely.

"No one messes with the hawk's eye!" she gushed "ALRIGHT! TAKE EM DOWN BOYS!" The kidnappers had no time to respond as the police squad pounced on them, apart from Olivier, who picked up her younger brother and took him out the way. Ling and Roy ran over worriedly.

"Is he ok!" Roy asked. Olivier nodded and grinned, and a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"He's Alex Louis Armstrong for god's sake! The idiot will be fine!" Izumi dusted herself off and watched as the officers handcuffed the kidnappers, holding them down and watching them closely. She watched as Fuery hobbled out of the van, with help from Riza, and sat on a pile of crates. Rebecca started calling for an ambulence.  
>"OI! YOU TWO!" She yelled at Ling and Roy "GET IN HERE AND HELP ME LOOK!" The two obediently followed her into the warehouse, and wondered around. Izumi scratched her head.<p>

"Man! This place is huge!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and took a deep breath. "LAN FAAN! HUUUGHES! WHERE ARE YOOOU!"

"In here…..!" a weak voice replied. Roy whirled around and gasped.

"HUGHES?" he exclaimed, running towards the voice. He pulled the doors to a large room open. Surely enough, Hughes and Lan Fan were lying on the floor, still tied up. Hughes turned his head slowly, and giggled with glee as his best friend rushed to his side.

"Are you ok!" Roy cried as he started untying him. Hughes grinned weakly.

"Do I look it?" he said sarcastically as Roy finished un-knotting the ropes.

Izumi looked over at Lan Fan, who was unconscious. Ling held her on his lap as he desperately tried to bring her around, fearing the worst. Slowly, Lan Fan opened her eyes and looked at Ling, much to his delight.

"OMIGOSH! YOURE OK! YOURE ALIVE! He sobbed, cradling her softly. She smiled weakly at him as he kissed her on the forehead. Izumi felt herself welling up, although she wasn't usually the type of woman to cry. They supported Hughes and Lan Fan as they walked out of the huge building. Once outside, they were greeted by thunderous applause and cheers. An ambulance had arrived, as well as a riot van and a helicopter. The three kidnappers had been taken away, which also aroused a round of applause. The injured officers got into the back of the ambulance, as well as Roy, Ling, Izumi, and Olivier. At once they started driving to the nearest hospital. Roy and Hughes chatted casually, cracking jokes and such.

"I wonder how old Elicia is now…." Hughes said thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

"Buddy, you've only been gone for three days!" Roy chuckled. Hughes raised his eyebrow and looked at Roy in amazement.

"Really? It's felt like years…."

Ling held Lan Fans hand, still sobbing uncontrollably. Lan Fan tilted her head.

"Why are you crying?" she said softly. Ling wiped his eyes with a hankie and looked at the beaten woman he loved.

"Do you know how much I've missed you! I've been worried sick! Never do that to me again young lady!" he said, still sobbing like a maniac.

"I missed you too!" she said, as he planted another kiss on her forehead.

Armstrong, who had been unconscious, opened one eye slowly. Olivier gasped in shock and amazement. Izumi grinned and clapped happily.

"B-big sister?" he asked weakly. Olivier tried to force back her tears, with no effect. She rolled up a newspaper and batted him on the head with it.

"YOU DUMBASS!" She yelled, trying to be furious "NEVER MAKE ME WORRY LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She wiped her eyes and looked angrily at Armstrong. He smiled sweetly at his sister.

"Im sorry..." he said sadly. Olivier frowned and batted him again, this time she hit him much harder.

"STOP APOLIGIZING! ITS NOT YOUR FAULT THAT YOU GOT KIDNAPPED!" she yelled, a flood of tears raining down her face.

"S-sorry!"  
>"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"<p>

Fuery chuckled at the Armstrong siblings. He turned and faced Izumi, who also looked like she was going to cry.

"Im sorry for almost getting killed chief!" he said, saluting her "And for getting the van blown up…." Izumi chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You did well…Marcus!" she joked. Fuery laughed along. Izumi stretched and rested her arms along the back of the seat.

"Hey chief..." Hughes started "Do we get a pay rise for this?"

"You can have whatever you want from now on!" she laughed, grinning.

"OOH! Even a pony!" Hughes gasped excitedly.

"That's just pushing your luck!"

"Aaaaaw…."

**Yaaay! They've been saved! **  
><strong>Ling cried!<strong>  
><strong>Izumi cried!<strong>  
><strong>Olivier cried!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, last few chapters coming soon!**


	14. Court cases candles and cocktails

The next day, everyone went to visit those who had been injured in the fight the night before (uugh I made a rhyme). Things might have been less stressful but the people who did get hurt were noisy as hell. Lan Fan let a squeaky giggle escape from her mouth, she stared off into the distance and giggled some more, a rather dopy looking grin showed on her face. The room went deadly silent for about five minutes.

Armstrong smiled weakly at his older sister, who was twirling her hair with one long finger and gazing out of the window. Armstrong lifted his left hand and gently patted her on the head. Olivier swivelled around sharply, she looked like somebody had just mugged her, punched her in the face and tried to kill her…basically…how she usually looks (meaning she always looks pissed off.) She stared at her younger brother for a while. He then began weakly stroking her hair. Olivier smiled…Then Armstrong giggled and said

"Good kitty! Nice kitty!" Her optimistic smile turned into a confused frown _what the hell is that idiot talking about? _She thought to herself bitterly. Lan Fan giggled before groaning and whining like a cute little puppy dog.

"Lingy beeeeear! Lingy beeeeeeeear! LINGY BEEEEEEEEEEAR!" Lings confused frown transformed into a huge smile which managed to spread across his entire face. He loved it when she called him silly names like that. Ling hugged Lan Fan while stroking her silky hair.

Hughes suddenly belted out a weird tune and began to sing

"I'm bringin' sexy back!"

"Yeah!" Fuery replied

"Those other boys they don't know how to act!" Hughes continued

"Yeah!"

Lan Fan loudly clapped her palms together, whistling and cheering them on.

"I'm your number one faaaan!" She cheered as she struck her palms together another three times. Izumi joined everyone else, she looked just as worried as everyone else did. She thought to herself _ overdooose!_ She was absolutely right. They had definitely been given more than they needed.

After a few months day came the last day of court. Everyone chatted excitedly before entering the court room. Everyone sat quietly, waiting for the judge to show up, Ed bowed his head and crossed his fingers. Al patted him on the back reassuringly; he smiled at his brother and said with a hint of concern

"don't worry…I'm sure that they'll get sent to jail for their crimes! They will!"

Ed turned his head in the direction of his younger brother.

"I hope you're right al…" He said with a slight quiver in his voice.

Al smiled and crossed his fingers too, also hoping for the best.

The judge appeared at the stand, he had a dark complexion, with a huge X shaped scar on his forehead, He also had blood red eyes with spikey grey hair. "For the murder of Winry Elric…" He began, Ed crossed his fingers even tighter.

" I hereby announce that Bradley King…" He continued, extreme tension filled the air, everybody leaned forwards, patiently waiting for his announcement.

"Is guilty!"

Nearly everyone in the room began clapping and cheering, (apart from his subordinates and wife.) The judge slammed his hammer onto the desk. The room went deadly silent again. The judge began another announcement.

"His subordinates will be charged 25 years for kidnap and possible torture!" Cheers echoed through the entire room. Everybody watched as Bradley and his wicked subordinates got forced into the prison. Everyone left the courtroom grinning and cheering. When they got outside Ed pumped his fists into the air with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY!" He exclaimed happily. Al also showed a huge grin on his face. He also threw his fists into the air,

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Al bellowed happily. The two of them hugged and jumped up and down. A few small wet tears trickled down Lan Fans face. Ling pulled her towards him and held her in a tight embrace

"What is it?" He said softly before planting a kiss on her head.

"It's Winrys birthday today…Isn't it?" The two idiots stopped jumping up and down.

"That reminds me…" Ed mumbled to himself as he rummaged through the small plastic bag. Everyone watched, wondering what the hell was in there. Ed pulled ou a medium sized card and said

"I need you guys to sign this…She might not be here, but it's still her birthday."

Hughes took the card from his hands and began signing it, a few small tears ran down his cheeks as he signed it. After everybody had signed the card, Ed stuffed it back into the bag.

Hughes scratched the back of his head and muttered

"I better get back to my family…My darling Gracia is baking her amazing apple pie! And I don't want her wondering where I am, I haven't been able to spend much time with her or my darling Elysia…I'll see you guys later." He said as he began his long journey home. Izumi finally walked out of the huge glass doors and exclaimed

"PARTY! MY OFFICE! TONIGHT! NINE 'O' CLOCK! BE THERE OK?" Hughes slowly opened the car door and nodded

"Don't worry I'll be there!" He said as he slammed the thick metal door shut.

Later that day, everyone went to visit Winrys grave before making their way to the party. Alphonse Jr had the card in his hand; Roy took some duct tape out of his pocket.

"The card please!" He said as he got to the young boys level. Alphonse Jr nodded and handed to card to Roy. Roy then quickly, neatly and skilfully taped the card to her headstone, Al put some flowers down onto the soft dirt where her coffin had been buried what seemed like a long time ago. Ling reached into the plastic bag that he was holding and gently placed a big cuddly teddy bear next to the flowers. All of the stuff they put there made it clear that it was her birthday, but that wasn't everything, Ed placed some candles next to her grave and lit them all, again, each candle representing each person that was there.

"Happy birthday mommy…" Alphonse Jr said softly, it was weird not having her around anymore, it was weird not having her joking around and making people smile like she used to do. Everyone remembered all of the good things about her, they knew that she wouldn't want them to be sad, they knew she'd want them to be happy and to get on with their lives like nothing had ever happened…They would never forget what happened, but they would never forget about the good times either. They stood silently for a few minutes, the experience was rather sad…but nobody actually cried.

When they got to Izumi's office, the whole room was filled with all kinds of brightly coloured decorations from ceiling thingies to silky banners on the walls, with multiple balloons pinned to them. All kinds of brightly coloured cocktails covered her desk. Everybody in the room was laughing, cheering and having a fantastic time. Izumi stood on her soft cushiony computer chair, spun around a couple of times and let out a deafening bellow as she raised her glass

"I'D LIKE TO PROPOSE A TOAST! TO MY AWESOMELY AWESOME! AND OH SO BADASS TEAM! TO MY BADASS TEAM! WHOOOOOOOO!" Everybody looked at izumi weirdly and laughed, it was their turn to raise their glasses. They raised them high and proudly as they cheered in unison

"TO IZUMI'S AWESOMLEY AWESOME AND OH SO BADASS TEAM!"

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'S EEEXACTLY RIGHT! THEY ARE AWESOME AND BADASS!" Izumi bragged proudly as she began spinning the chair around once again, but unfortunately for her, she fell and landed with a gigantic THUD! Everyone went silent for a moment. Izumi stuck her thumb up at them and shouted

"I'M OK!" All of her team went slightly red; their boss was being a total prannock. Nobody could tell if Izumi was just extremely happy or if she was drunk. The majority opinion was drunk, since she was staggering around the room asking her own men for their numbers. She clumsily stumbled over to Roy, and laughed like a total maniac. Riza looked at Izumi as though she was bleeding to death, she tutted and said

"I think you've had enough already…Lightweight.."

Izumi laughed manically again, high pitched squeals escaping from her throat as she did. She then whined

"Aaaaaaw…don't spoil my fuun…pleeease doooon't!" Izumi once again landed with a great THUD! She was definitely drunk, her breath absolutely stunk of alcohol, she couldn't walk straight, and she kept falling over…that's not good for the chief of police *tutting* not good at all.


	15. Finale

It took literally three hours to get Izumi out of the office, she couldn't even drive because of how drunk she was, Fuery, like the gentlemen he is had to drive her home, the time he had to spend with her was painful for him. Twenty minutes of Izumi blabbering on about the randomest things, he suddenly regretted offering to take her home.

Izumi raised her hand meekly and patted Fuery on the shoulder, a huge grin plastered across her face. "Y'know somethin' Fuery? You're a really sweet little chickling…I love you man! You're awesome! Like really really awesome!" her voice was very high pitched, but also very pathetic sounding. _What is this woman talking about?_ He thought out loud.

There was that long awaited moment of silence, which was a relief since she had been jabbering for ten minutes straight, which might not seem like a long, but to Fuery it felt like he'd been in the car with for hours, that's how much she was talking to pretty much nobody since Fuery decided to ignore her. Unfortunately, the silence was broken by Izumi screeching like a banshee, which made poor Fuery jump out of his skin.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" She screamed excitedly while throwing both of her arms into the air, or should I say the ceiling?

"LET'S DO A BARREL ROLL!" She yelled as she threw her arms back down her sides.

"No! No barrel roll for you!" Fuery replied sternly, he was shocked by her strange behaviour since she was usually a very serious person a lot of the time. But this was the side of her that hardly anybody saw, not often anyway. _Lightweight_, Fuery thought bitterly, wishing she'd snap out of it soon.

When they got to her house, Izumi pressed the doorbell three times, she began whining when she pressed it the third time.

"Waaahhh! Nobody's answering. tell the mean thing off! It's not doing its job properly! It's being a slacker!" She then raised one fist into the air and belted out an awful, high pitched, worse than a banshee scream.

"OPEN UP YOU MEAN OLD DOOR!" She squealed while thumping the door as hard as she could. Fuery couldn't help but laugh, she was knocking on her own door.

"Um chief... you do know that you can just walk in…right?" He said in a calm but worried tone of voice. But he just had to admit that it was funny to see her knocking on the door of her very own house.

"I bid you…GOODNIGHT SUCKER!" Izumi chirped as she swung the door wide open, she took one step inside and she was already down. Fuery watched as she weakly crawled up the stairs, which surprisingly was a success. Fuery saw this as his chance to make a break for it, which in my opinion, was a smart thing to do. That woman was going to suffer from serious hangover in the morning.

The next day, everyone was getting everything ready for the picnic that they suddenly wanted to go on. Everyone apart from the Hughes family were left standing like potatoes at the door, anxiously waiting for them to hurry the fuck up! Hughes, Gracia and Elysia appeared at the door.

"Do we have everything that we need for today?" Hughes asked chipperly.

"YES!" The others, who were starting to get a little peeved, replied in unison.

"Good…LET'S ROLL!" Hughes chimed in a failed, look at me I'm badass! Voice (it can be however you want it to sound.) Ling looked…different somehow…but why? Roy took one glimpse at Ling, and that mere glimpse turned into a peculiar stare. Poor Ling was getting weird looks from pretty much everyone in the car, even the kids looked at him funny. Ed joined in on the staring action and then jeered

"It was a joke when I said it was fancy dress!" And of course… this comment earned him a slap on the cheek from Lan Fan, along with an evil looking squint.

"I think he looks handsome…so shut your mouth!" Lan Fan grunted as she loaded the car with the picnic stuff. The food basket weighed a tonne, and there was only food in there, just how much were they taking with them? Either way there was probably more than enough to feed all of them, there was probably enough to feed a bear. Everybody instantly piled into the back of the car and patiently waited for the driver to actually move somewhere.

Their destination was a beautiful area, which was surrounded by, beautiful cherry blossom trees, which gave off a rather sweet aroma. It was also near a stunning lake, which sparkled like stars in the sky in the sunlight . A rather romantic atmosphere was created by the beauty of it all. Ling looked around and merrily thought to himself _Yay! This place is fucking perfect!_ As much as he wanted to do It, he was also too afraid and nervous to say anything. Ling sat silently on a bench while everybody unpacked the food, it was an entire feast! There was a wide range of different tasty morsels to choose from, which included assorted desserts, such as biscuits and cakes, which were all different shapes and sizes, what were all sorts of different bright colours. Which were cleverly hand crafted by Lan Fan, Riza and Gracia, who were all amazing when it came to cooking, they should have become chefs instead. Lan fan turned her gaze towards Ling, she was surprised that he wasn't pigging out like everybody else was. _Why isn't he eating anything? Is he ill? _ She thought to herself, wondering if he was ok. Lan Fan cautiously crept over to him gently pecked him on the cheek, and sat down. The only person who knew what was wrong with him was himself, but Lan Fan could also tell that something wasn't right with him, and she was beginning to worry about him.

"You ok sweetie?" She asked softly as she put her hand over his. No response. There was an awkward silence for about five minutes, until ling got off of his ass and got down on one knee, looked Lan Fan in the eyes, and whipped something out of his pocket. What on earth was he up to?

"Lan Fan…" He began nervously, his whole body began to tremble as he spoke. His lips quivered violently, and a tiny blush appeared on his face.

"Wi-…Will y-you …m…m…m…marry me?" Complete shock was written all over their faces, that's why Ling got all dressed up. He wanted to propose to Lan Fan. A huge grin suddenly appeared on her face, she seemed glad that he asked. Lan Fan glomped Ling, while accidentally throwing him to the ground in the process. Small tears of joy trickled down her face as her overexcited grin transformed to a sweet smile.

"Why wouldn't I marry you? Of course I will!" She replied merrily, with a slight giggle. The sound of applause rattled through the air as everyone cheered, whistled, cried, you name it, it was probably happening (anything that isn't sexual anyway.) Ling sharply pointed a finger at Armstrong.

"YOU! BE MY BEST MAN!" He exclaimed as he suddenly snapped back to the real Ling Yao. Armstrong slowly raised his hand into a and bellowed

"Yes sir!" in reply.

"GIRLS!" Lan Fan exclaimed bossily as she began to speak.

"Yes ma'am?" Riza replied in a similar tone of voice, but the only difference was that she wasn't shouting bossily like Lan Fan.

"Will you be my bridesmaids? I'm gonna need some after all." She continued her sentence in a much calmer tone of voice.

"Yes ma'am!" They replied on unison, also saluting.

One year later.

The big day had finally arrived. The day of the wedding, and the girls just wouldn't stop admiring how amazing Lan Fan looked, she was wearing a white ball gown; which was decorated with small silver beads and a beautiful lacy pattern across the top, a true artist must have designed that dress because it was absolutely spectacular. She also wore high heeled shoes, which were white to match the dress along with silky white gloves. She sighed happily and took a good look at herself in the mirror.

"If only grandfather and Winry could see me now!" A small frown showed on her face for a couple of minutes, I don't think anyone could get over her death. It was almost a year ago but it still felt like it happened recently. But she decided to think about the future she had with Ling, which soon replaced the sad frown with a big smile.

"I bet she'd be making a huge fuss by now." Mei replied. Riza walked out of the room with Lisa, who looked adorable in her little pink dress which had a pretty lacy pattern around, the neck, bottom of the sleeves (short) and at the bottom of the dress, she wore little black dolly shoes which went nicely with her dress. Gracia went up the stairs with little Elysia, who wore a green dress which was decorated with an odd but nice pattern, she had the same shoes as Lisa. When the girls saw the little ones all dressed up they just had to make a huge fuss. If Hughes was there at that moment, he probably wouldn't shut up, and Winry would probably take lots of pictures of them before the wedding even started.

Meanwhile, Ling wouldn't stop yelping and whining, this is why he didn't like it when Roy Mustang brushed his hair for him, he preferred to do it himself.

"Roy you're pulling my hair! I'm gonna be bald in just ten minutes if you keep brushing it that harshly! Can't you be more gentle?" Ling whined as he attempted to swipe the brush from Roy. Roy whacked him on the head, which made a rather loud cracking noise.

"Stop complaining!" He said sternly as he tied his hair up for him. Ling hated it when people touched his hair, there were only two people who were allowed to touch his silky smooth hair; himself, and Lan Fan, they were the only people who could touch it, anyone else, not so much. Hughes sneakily and swiftly slipped a blindfold over his eyes. Ling squealed like a pig in fright and shrieked "What're you doing?" It wasn't an angry shriek, but a scared one. Hughes then chirped

"It's called tradition my friend! Me Ed and Roy had it done to us, so you're having it done to you too! It's only fair!"

"He's got a point there…" Roy said while nodding his head.

"Just don't walk into a pole like Hughes did!" Ed chuckled; he still found it funny even though it was a good few years ago.

"Don't worry! I'll help you get there safely!" Armstrong bellowed, he felt so honoured to be His best man, he never got to be best man at weddings.

Meanwhile, the girls were already on their way to the wedding in a beautiful horse drawn carriage, which was covered with gorgeous decorations. They all chatted excitedly about the wedding and they were still making a fuss over how they all looked. That was the only thing they wanted to talk about at that moment in time, it was literally the only thing they could think about.

About half an hour later, everybody was standing outside the church, impatiently waiting for the ceremony to start. Even Izumi was there, and she wouldn't shut up about how amazing Lan Fan and the other girls looked. Then she wouldn't shut up about how cute the kids looked when they were all dressed up. At that moment in time, she reminded them all of Winry because she would probably be reacting in the same way, which was slightly eerie.

"Da…" Everyone looked around; trying to find where the strange noise was coming from, nobody knew where it was coming from. There was a short silence as they listened for it. "Da…" There was that noise again, this time everyone looked in the opposite direction, but they still didn't know where it was coming from. "Da…Da….Dada!" This time the sound was clearer. Ed looked in Trisha's pram.

"Dada…" A huge grin stretched across his face. Alphonse Jr turned to face his father, and tilted his head.

"What is it daddy?" He asked curiously, nobody really knew why he was so happy, apart from him obviously.

"She just said her first word!" He chirped happily.

"Brother…" Al began

"Yeah?"

"What was my first word?"

"Uuuumm….I'm pretty sure it was shit!" Ed replied as he turned to face Al.

The moment finally arrived, Ling stood at the alter with Roy as he waited for his bashful bride to be to enter.

"You nervous?" Roy asked softly wondering what was going through his mind at that moment. "Yeah…Really nervous" He replied sheepishly, he was shaking like a leaf by now, and he couldn't keep calm at all. Roy turned him around and said

"I'm over here you idiot in a rather different tone of voice. A rather different tune began playing on the piano; it wasn't the usual wedding theme that you always heard. Everyone got sat down as Armstrong began walking Lan Fan down the aisle, he lowered his head a little bit and softly whispered.

"Are you nervous?" Lan Fan looked up at the gentle giant and smiled.

"yeah…I'm really nervous." Everybody stared at her in awe as she walked past, the bridesmaids followed not far behind them. Roy slowly began taking Lings blindfold off so that he could finally get one good look at Lan Fan, he could finally see his beautiful bride. He smiled, but blushed slightly when he saw her in her wedding dress, Lan Fan blushed slightly when she found him grinning cheesily at her. When she joined him at the alter she was welcomed by a little peck on the cheek. Everyone sat down, with all of their friends on the front few rows.

After about an hour or longer, the vicar said "I now pronounce you, husband and wife" Cheering and applause echoed through the small church, everyone began setting party poppers off and throwing confetti while they were still inside. Lan Fan cupped her hands over her mouth and announced

"TIME TO JUMP THE GROOM EVERYBODY!" That was another one of their wedding traditions, jump the groom, every time somebody they knew got married they would make the groom sit outside and get everybody there to jump over him, hopefully without accidentally kicking him when jumping. Armstrong picked Ling up and put him on the path outside. Everyone immediately began jumping over him, and he shrieked almost every single time. Even the kids (apart from Trisha) joined in! Luckily enough…he didn't get hit. Lan Fan picked her dress up, and charged at full speed, how could she run so fast in heels? She jumped right over his head without hitting him once, so no harm came to Ling at all. Lan Fan carried her groom all the way to the reception (which was actually only across the road.)

The room where the reception was being held was decorated beautifully with Xingese decorations, which made them feel at home since they hadn't been there since they were little kids. There was a wide selection of different foods from all over the place and even karaoke. Even though the DJ arrived later than expected. Everybody sat and listened to Ling as he said a rather long and moving speech, which almost made Lan Fan cry. Lan Fan then stood up and said

"Mrs Lan Fan Yao bitches!" She was extremely happy, wit a touch of slight hyperness.

That was her speech by the way; she didn't know what to say. After the speeches had been made, some people talked, some people pigged out and some people began dancing to the music that was playing, but sadly enough…not a single person did all of those things at the same time, wouldn't that be weird to see? Riza prodded Roy in the back a few times before punching him that got his attention. Roy turned around and stared at his wife before letting out a high pitched whine.

"What the hell was that for? I thought you loved me…" He moaned as he pretended to cry. "I'm sorry honey…I love you really" She replied sympathetically even though he was only pretending to cry. Riza turned her husband around and pointed.

"Isn't that cute?" She said while admiring what she was witnessing. Lisa and Alphonse Jr were dancing with each-other. Hughes picked Elysia up and began spinning her around in circles as fast as he could possibly go, and poor Elysia nearly took off. Lan Fan grabbed ling and held him like a baby, she stood still for five minutes, pretending that she wasn't going to do anything, and then violently spun around and around in circles, poor Ling looked horrified at the end of it. Denney and Maria were also dancing, it was obvious they had the hots for each-other because Maria looked like a beetroot and Denney seemed nervous. But neither of them seemed to care about any of that.

"!"

CRASHH! Everybody stopped what they were doing, what just happened? I'll tell you what happened, Al and Armstrong decided that they were going to dance for a little while, but Armstrong wouldn't stop spinning him around and accidentally let go of Al, which sent him flying across the room. Luckily for him though, he landed on Mei, unluckily for her, she hit her head on the hard, cold, tiled floor.

"I'M OK!" Al exclaimed as he got off of the floor, and like a gentleman, helped his girlfriend off of the floor. The next thing that could be heard was Roy wolf whistling, he then shouted across the room.

"YO ED! YOUR SON JUST KISSED MY DAUGHTER!" Roy had a huge grin on his face when he announced it. Ed just chuckled to himself and said "that's kinda cute…" He then joined Roy and Riza, because he realised that he was all on his own over there. This time Lisa was the kisser, they both blushed slightly. Hughes nudged Roy and Ed and jeered

"I think your kids have the hots for each-other." Riza laughed with him and said

"They make a cute couple don't they?" Their parents didn't seem to mind, they were perfectly fine with it actually. And it wasn't so bad since Lisa was only one day older. The two children were still sat on the floor, red as a couple of beetroots.

That night was the after party, Ling and Lan Fan decided not to change out of the clothes they got married in. Hughes began picking the icing off of the cake as carefully as he could, because he didn't want to ruin it, he didn't want to make it obvious that he had been picking at it, and he didn't want to get caught, which went out of the window because Lan Fan snuck up on him and whacked him with her shoe, which was the only thing that she actually changed.

Meanwhile, Roy was teasing his daughter about a certain thing that had happened recently, he didn't intend to make her angry, but he did. Lisa took her shoe off and threw it at her dad, who was annoying the hell out of her. Riza slapped him on the back of the head and said sternly

"Don't tease our daughter please!"

On the balcony, Denney and Maria were actually kissing; did they finally admit their feelings for each-other? It sort of looked like sex from a distance, but closer up it was clear that it wasn't. This time Izumi was the one to go flying across the room, that was the second time that somebody flew, it was the same as what happened to Al only Sig was the one to let go this time, but this time Roy was the one who got landed on, which stopped him from teasing Alphonse Jr which earned him a slap from Ed too.

"Stop teasing my kid please!" Ed snapped as he sat down with Al and Mei.

"Where's the curry Mei?" Al nagged once again, desperately trying to get an answer from her, he seemed to like curry a lot to ask her 23 times, which she ignored each time he asked because she wanted to eat it in peace, but she couldn't move because she couldn't be bothered. Mei sighed heavily, she knew that she was going to keep bugging her if she didn't tell him soon.

"I brought it with me!" She replied as she wafted some noodles in his face, but some of the curry flew off and hit Al in the eye, and as you can imagine, made his eye burn agonisingly. Mei apologised over and over before going to chuck milk in his eye, but she missed him completely and hit Ed in the face instead of Al. He was not impressed. He then used the table cloth as a towel, snatched the glass, and poured the rest of the milk on Mei. She Punched him in the stomach as hard as she could, which almost caused him to fall backwards, that's how hard she could punch. Trisha then tried to talk again

"F...f...fi…figt!" This completely broke the tension; the three of them just looked at each-other, smiled and said in unison,

"Aaaw how cute, she can't even say it right!" Winry would probably be completely cuted out if she was there, she was a sucker for cute stuff and she would defiantly consider that cute. Ling and Lan Fan began dancing to the song that was playing, which was never gonna be alone by nickelback (it's a nice song), they smiled at each-other and kissed. Gracia watched in total confusion as her beloved husband ferociously nuzzled their precious daughter. She was seriously concerned for his and their daughters' mental health. Every single person in the room made a huge line and began dancing to the caramelldansen. Everybody loves the caramelldansen! Denney and Maria, who hadn't moved from the balcony, were still smooching. Roy punched Ed in the shoulder and smirked.

"What is it now Mustang?" He moaned as he rubbed his shoulder, he was still recovering from Mei's punch, that girl could seriously punch though.

"Your son just kissed my daughter again! D'you think he has the hots for her? 'Cuz I sure do!" He chirped chipperly. Ed punched Roy slightly harder and replied

"Most probably..." Roy squealed girlishly.

Al and Mei were also smooching; love must have been in the air that night because everyone seemed to be kissing.

The next day, everyone waved goodbye as the newlywed couple said their goodbyes and got into their taxi. They waved goodbye out of the window as the taxi slowly set off to the airport, so that they could go on their honeymoon…in Xing. And the two of them were never seen again…Ha Ha only kidding, they were seen again…eventually.


End file.
